A change for the better?
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: Katsumi, a rich girl under imprisonment of her father and mother, reunites with an old friend, however he's changed greatly from who she once knew... Rated T for Violence.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Katsumi, have you seen the new hotty yet?" Miyako asked quietly from the other side of the picnic table. Her eyes were looking behind Katsumi as the indicated male walked by.

Katsumi's eyes slowly turned to look at the male. Her eyes slowly widened as she looked over the male. "K-Kurai..." She breathed.

Miyako's mouth dropped. "Okay, seriously. If you know the guy, why haven't you introduced me? You know I'm always looking forward to meeting the extremely attractive ones. Besides, how do you know him? He's new."

Katsumi shook her head. "I-I.. used to know him..." She breathed, her eyes still locked on the male.

"Well...why don't you go say hi? Welcome him to the village...and...maybe introduce us?" She said and smirked while looking over the guy.

Katsumi turned to glare at Miyako before getting up and running after Kurai. She reached him with ease and grabbed his shoulder to stop him before taking her hand back. "K-Kurai... I-I thought you ran away..."

"The name is Raiden." The male replied and turned to look at Katsumi. His eyes scanned her quickly and his eyes narrowed. "And who are you?" He asked coldly.

Katsumi's eyes widened as she took a step back. It looked like her old friend except older, and his voice sounded very familiar, but the tone and the way he glared made her nervous. "A-Ah... K-Katsumi." She choked out looking away. She suddenly felt like her heart had been stomped on; she really thought Kurai had returned to her.

"Katsumi?" He repeated and looked in the direction he was headed. "Well, Katsumi..." He said, added a little more roughness to her name. "You interrupted my sight-seeing - clearly...spoiling it," he said and looked her over again. He let out a sigh and crossed his arms. "Is there anything else you'd like to ruin while I'm still in your presence?" He asked and looked at her intently.

Katsumi's eyes widened further as she shook her head. "I-I'm s-sorry..." She breathed, tears stinging her eyes before she turned and stumbled to run back to her table.

Raiden watched as she ran before turned back around and casually began walking away again with his hands shoved back in his pockets.

Miyako watched as the male walk away and narrowed her eyes at him. "He may be attractive, but a huge jerk he definitely is." She stated.

Katsumi plopped down in her seat, trying to push back her tears. "I-I swore..." She shook her head and whipped a tear that slipped. "Jerk." She breathed.

Miyako nodded. "Apparently." She murmured and glared at Raiden's back.

Katsumi sighed and shook her head. "W-Well... I think I'm gonna head home." She said and forced a smile to Miyako.

Miyako frowned and shook her head. "I'll go beat him up for you, alright?" She said.

Katsumi shook her head. "Mother and Father needed me anyway... said they had some news for me." She shrugged as she gathered her belongings and stuffed them into her bag.

Miyako frowned further. "I'll walk you home." She said and stood up to walk with Katsumi.

…

The next morning, Raiden woke up from the sun invading his rented room. He let out a loud groan and sat up, whipping the curtain across the window to block out the sun. "Idiot." He murmured and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. His body ached from training so hard the previous night but he pushed his muscles hard and reluctantly did his morning exercise; fifty pull-ups and seventy-five sit up. The rest of his exercise would be more training.

By the time we was finished, he ate a quick breakfast, showered quickly, dressed, and headed out of his one room apartment into the open sun. He felt blinded for a moment before he made his way down the stairs. It was his second day back in Iwagakure and oddly, a lot of things looked different despite only being gone two years.

It wasn't until almost lunchtime when he crossed the path of the same girl who had reached out to him and grabbed his shoulder the previous day. He had to admit, she did grow a lot in the last two years. He wondered if things had changed for her, or if she was still the same and in the same situation. He noticed she was sitting alone, eating a bowl of ramen slowly. A smirk crossed Raiden's lips and he moved over to her table, placing his hands down on the edge and leaning down towards her. "You're that girl who stopped me yesterday. What was your name again? Kazuna?" He asked.

Katsumi turned her eyes up to him with a glare. "Katsumi." She hissed before turning back down to her ramen.

Raiden raised a single hand in defence. "Sorry...thought it didn't matter much." He stated. "Anywho...Katsumo...you a loner? Got no friends or something?" He asked and raised a brow at her. "Or did you lose your friend?"

Katsumi let out a breath and stood, looking up at him. "My life is not your business." She stated and took her bowl and ramen and tossed it out before heading down the street, hoping the male wouldn't follow.

Raiden smirked and casually followed the girl. He stuck his hands in his pockets and whistled. "Touchy." He stated and shrugged. "It seems your panties are all up in a bunch."

Katsumi stopped and glared up at him. "Don't you have somewhere else you could be? I have enough problems without a jerk like you trying to push me to the edge!" She hissed.

Raiden shrugged. "Nah...I think you were already at the edge before I arrived." He countered.

Katsumi growled. "Look, sorry for 'spoiling your sight-seeing' yesterday. I thought you were someone else, now you can leave me alone." She stated before continuing to walk again.

"Well, see...now I find you amusing. A little tough at the edge, little ansty and spicy...You, Katsune, are going to be very intriguing to bug." He stated and smirked.

"Katsumi!" She corrected. "And being bothered by a rundown loser like you is not on my to-do list!"

Raiden pretended to look hurt and frowned. "Sometimes a lot of things won't be on your to-do list until they suddenly appear." He said and shrugged. "Well, you have to admit, it does happen a lot..." He said and walked past her, giving her a little slap on the top of the head. "Toughen up a little, chick. You'll find a lot more people will listen to you when you stand your ground."

Katsumi turned and watched as he walked. She narrowed her eyes and resisted picking up a rock and whipping it at his head. "Yeah, and stay away." She muttered, to herself.

"Sorry, we live in the same village now." He said and flicked his wrist. "You're going to have to get used to having me around. Oh, and did I mention...I'm being added to your team."

Katsumi's eyes widened as she turned to look at him. "What!? Since when?! I was not aware of a new member!"

Raiden turned to walk backwards and smirked. "I don't understand it myself, either." He said and shrugged. "I mean, I'm far above the level of a genin." He said and looked disgusted.

Katsumi walked up and gripped his collar. "Why are you such a jerk!? What did I do to deserve the way you're acting!?"

Raiden stared down at her with no expression for a moment before leaning down to whisper in her ear, "You exist."

Katsumi's eyes widened as she released his collar and stumbled back. "Wh-What?" She breathed, tears stinging her eyes.

Raiden straightened out his shirt and looked back at her with the same no expression. "Hurts, doesn't it?" He asked and gritted his teeth. "But I'm sure it's not a foreign feeling." He stated before turning and walking away.

Katsumi's hand moved to cover her mouth as she tried to stifle a sob. She gritted her teeth and ran off in the opposite direction.

…

Takinoko looked at her three teammates and sighed as she shook her head. "Miyako - you look like you got absolutely no sleep last night. Sin'ichi - you can put that dagger away for once in your life. And Katsumi - you look a little anxious." She said and raised a brow. "What's up?" She asked.

Katsumi looked up at her sensai and shook her head. "N-Nothing is up..." She whispered.

Takinoko's expression fell. "I've gotten to know you a lot over the last year, I'm sure I know when you're down and out." She let out a sigh and shook her head. "Well, anyways. The Tsuchikage is sending us on and out-of-village mission. Not much, just a small mission. We're escorting some old guy back to the Leaf. You all up to it?"

Miyako groaned and shook her head. "Not really."

"Like we have a choice..." Katsumi sighed.

"Exactly what I was thinking." Takinoko stated and grinned. "Oh, did I mention that we have an extra teammate? Apparently our team is made up of those held back." She thought for a moment and sighed. "Why me?" She whimpered and groaned. "It'll be interesting getting to know him. His name is Raiden. Mysterious guy - has no last name. Tsuchikage seemed a bit stiff talking about him so I say the three of us do our best to watch this guy. Don't want anything fishy slipping through our fingers."

"Is he coming on this mission?" Katsumi hissed.

"Unfortunately." Takinoko replied and sighed. "Fortunately, I'm only stuck with the four of you for three days instead of a week. That's how long it'll take." She stated.

Katsumi stood up. "Then go without me." She hissed. "I'm not going." She murmured and turned to leave.

Takinoko raised her brow and caused a large earth rock to shoot up in front of Katsumi. "You're going to disobey the Tsuchikage?" She asked.

"Raiden is the new guy, right? Taller, attractive?" Miyako asked.

"If defined by your special hit list, yes." Takinoko replied.

Miyako nodded. "Him and Katsumi had a little disagreement the other day." She said.

Takinoko turned to look at Katsumi. "If anything happens, you have my word that I'll slap him around a little for you." She stated to Katsumi.

Katsumi turned and glared. "I bumped into him yesterday too... he humiliated me! I'm not going anywhere near that bastard! I'm going home! The Tsuchikage can strike me dead for all I care!"

"For all any of us care." Raiden stated as he walked up to the group.

Takinoko narrowed her eyes and instantly appeared in front of Raiden, grabbing his collar and pulling him closer. "You listen to me you brat. This is my team, not yours. You want to speak, you request to, otherwise I'll beat your mouth in. You want to act like a jerk, you'll be sure to beg with mercy at the foot of my discipline. You got it, punk?" She said and snarled.

Raiden's expression never changed, and he stared at Takinoko.

Takinoko growled slightly and pushed him back. "Very good with listening. You get an old rickety star." She said and snapped her finger. A large star formed from the tree above and dropped down towards Raiden.

Raiden quickly dodged before the star could crush him and narrowed his eyes slightly at Takinoko. "Thanks, I always look forward to a good pat on the back with a subtle kick to the mouth."

"Good." Takinoko said and smirked. "I'm glad we're on the same page now."

Katsumi glared. "I'm serious! I'm not going with this jerk!" She stated and headed down the path again.

Takinoko changed focus and appeared in front of Katsumi. "Anything happens, and you have my word I'll beat this kid to a pulp. He so much as mocks your dress, he'll receive one of my knock-out punches. So much as looks at you in disgust, I'll pluck his eyes out. Speaks to you in anyway I deem inappropriately, and I give you my word his mouth will be sewn shut." She stated and looked over at Raiden. "Watch your words very carefully, boy."

Katsumi shook her head, trying not to cry. She lowered her voice so only Takinoko could hear. "I-I can't sensai... y-you... you weren't there to see what he said to me..." She whispered and bit her lip. "I-I can't... please..."

Takinoko lowered her voice as well. "You cannot allow one idiot's words to puncture a hole in your future. If you want to pass the chunin exams, you can't be skipping missions. I swear to you, by the end of this mission, I will have slapped this kid around until he can no longer bring himself to say or do one thing to any of you."

Katsumi frowned. "You better keep that promise..." She whispered and whipped her eyes.

Takinoko nodded. "You know me." She said and smirked before turning to Raiden. "Mission tomorrow afternoon - we're meeting at the gates. Escorting an old man. That's all the information you need. Now, I don't care what your skills are or what you can or cannot do, but know this - I'm a lot stronger than you can imagine. Don't underestimate me. You so much as lift your finger to anyone on this team, and I'll have you pinned the ground with the world wrapped around your throat before you can even make a move. Now, because I want you anywhere but in my sight, while my team trains, you will run one hundred laps around the field, fifty high kick-ups, and five hundred sit-ups. You understand?" Takinoko asked.

Raiden narrowed his and smirked slightly. "Perfectly." He hissed.

Takinoko smirked. "Don't breach me, kid. Now get out of my sight."

Raiden stared at Takinoko for a moment before heading over to a rock nearby and dropped his stuff down beside it. He placed his water bottle on top of the rock and pulled his shirt off, dropping it down beside his water bottle. He glanced at Takinoko and snarled before beginning his laps.

Katsumi watched him for a moment before gritting her teeth and looked away. _'I thought you were him… but clearly he's gone forever… and I miss you dearly, Kurai…' _she thought and pushed back a tear.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Katsumi woke up late. She hadn't slept well the night before and was very tired. She didn't want anything to do with this mission, her sensai's promise felt fake. She let out a sigh as she swung her legs off the bed and moved to her dresser, pulling out her mission clothes and pulling them on. She then moved to the mirror and looked over her image.

Her indigo hair was long, coming half-way down her back. She reached for her comb and brushed it out before putting her hair into low pigtails. She then moved onto her make-up, putting on a thin layer of eye-liner and lip gloss. Her pink eyes stood out from the rest of her. She let out a breath and lowered her head.

"I don't think I can handle this…" She whispered and turned to reach for her bag.

"Rataka-san, you're running late!"

"I know, Miyru!" She called back.

Her parents were rich and used maids to keep tabs on her. She hated it, hated everything about her parents. When she was a young girl she had one friend who was closer than anything – Kurai. Her parents called him bad influence and always tried to get rid of him, so when he disappeared without a word, she figured her parents had a connection to it.

She groaned as she made her way out of the mansion and out into the streets, heading for the gate. She could already see her normal team, but Raiden was not there yet, which she was grateful.

"You made it, Katsumi." Takinoko said and nodded. "A couple of minutes late, but you're not a bother. That Raiden kid is getting on my nerves, though." She muttered and scanned the streets.

Katsumi sighed. "He's later then I am I see."

Sin'ichi chuckled as he flipped his dagger in his hand. "Does he really look like the type to show up on time?"

"Why don't we just go?" Katsumi muttered.

"Yes, now that Katsumi is here, why don't we?" Raiden asked and began to head out the gates.

Takinoko grabbed him by the wrist and jerked him back. "We don't go unless I say we do, understand?"

Raiden's eyes narrowed and he yanked his hand away. "Don't touch me." He hissed.

Takinoko looked at him sternly. "I'm warning you, you regret seeing me ticked off." She stated before turning her back to him. "Are the three of you ready? Sure you're not forgetting anything?"

Miyako quickly checked her bag and gave a thumbs up. "Ready, Betty!" She said and grinned.

"Katsumi did. She left her di-" Raiden's voice stopped immediately when Takinoko turned to glare at him.

"Move it." She stated and nodded forwards.

Raiden rolled his eyes and turned to begin walking.

Katsumi sighed as she began to follow the others out. She knew the next three days were gonna be the longest of her life.

The team continued on their way, Raiden eventually fell to the back of the group. He noticed Takinoko keeping a keen eye on him, but he simply ignored her. Eventually, he moved closer to Katsumi and elbowed her in the arm.

Katsumi turned her eyes to Raiden, her face expressionless. "Yes?" She asked quietly.

"Let's start off on a new foot, alright? Forget these past few days, just pretend none of it happened." He said and shrugged. "Deal?"

Katsumi frowned and looked at the ground. "I don't think so..." She whispered.

"Nah...it'll be different - better even." He said and smirked.

Katsumi shook her head. "I-I don't think so... not after yesterday..." She whispered and bit her lip.

"Yesterday?" Raiden asked and shrugged. "Just forget about it, alright?" He asked and poked her in the shoulder.

Katsumi gasped and turned to look up at him. Her brow rose slightly before she shook it off and looked ahead again. "Why the sudden change? Yesterday you said you were a jerk because 'I exist'." She mimicked the last part in a mocking manner before sighing deeply and frowning.

"It's all the same to me. Everyone exists, but it's not something I can help. Look, you wanting to start off on a new foot or not?" He asked and looked down at her.

Katsumi sighed. "I-I guess." She murmured.

Raiden nodded. "Good." He stated and reached up to brush his bangs back.

Katsumi took a glance at him, seeing a freckle just at the corner of her eye. She gritted her teeth and shook her head as she moved up to their sensai. "T-Takinoko-sensai... h-how long until w-we stop?" She asked and bit her lip.

When the five of them reached a small village, Takinoko found a small inn and paid for three rooms. Raiden and Sin'ichi were to share a room, Miyako and Katsumi were to share a room, and Takinoko had her own small room directly between the two. A few minutes after they settled down, the rain began to down pour and the five of them went to eat at the Inn's Restaurant. For the remainder of the night, they did whatever; some sat out in the lobby while some roamed around. When the moon had risen, though the rain didn't stop, Takinoko sent them all to their bedrooms.

Sin'ichi flipped his dagger around and caught it over and over as he sat on his bed on the other side of the room from Raiden. "So... what did you do to Katsumi to make her so upset?" He asked casually.

"It is any of your business?" Raiden asked and looked up at Sin'Ichi from drying his hair with the towel. He had just exited the bathroom and felt attacked by Sin'Ichi. "What did you do to upset the big guy and kill your grandmother?" Raiden asked and raised a brow.

Sin'ichi looked unamused. "Whatever. I was just curious... Katsumi is my friend and I dislike seeing her upset..."

"Then do something about it and put the stupid dagger down." Raiden stated and threw the towel to the side as he headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Sin'ichi asked as he caught the dagger. "Sensai sent us to our rooms."

"Yeah, and? How old are you?" Raiden asked and rolled his eyes as he begun to open the door.

Sin'ichi rolled his eyes and plopped back, setting his dagger to the side and closing his eyes. "Fine, go get in trouble, see if I care."

"See my back? This is me not giving two cents worth of care." He stated and left the room.

"Katsumi~" Miyako called from one of the beds. "You can come out of the bathroom now! Seriously, what are you doing in there?"

Katsumi came out with her hair up and in her pajama's. "Nothing, just was thinking." She murmured and moved to sit on her bed.

Miyako frowned. "Just ignore Raiden, he's a jerk. You're better than he is." She said.

Katsumi shook her head. "He's the last thing on my mind." She muttered.

Miyako sighed. "How 'bout I get us each a bottle of water and a bag of chips and you can tell me about it, then?" She said and tilted her head slightly.

Katsumi nodded. "Alright. That'd be nice." She said and gave a gentle smile.

Miyako smiled and stood up. "I'll hurry back." She said and exited the room.

After Miyako left, Katsumi moved to her bag and pulled out a notebook and pen before leaning back on her bed and quickly scribbling into it.

"Worrying about the next guy?" Raiden asked from beside the door. "About how your father will belt you a good one when you refuse the perfect guy?" His arms were crossed over his bare chest. Water dripped from his wet hair, and his expression held nothing.

Katsumi's eyes widened as she pulled her notebook to her chest. "Wh-What?" She asked, her voice barely audible.

"Those bruises you so desperately try to hide after your father grabs you by the arms and tugs you closer to him to yell in your face. You mother giving you cold eyes as she looks at you in disgust. Sure, you find the guys attractive, but they can never be the one." Raiden said and closed his eyes partly.

"H-How d-do you know all that?" She whispered.

"I can read you just like that," he said and snapped his fingers. "Others would call it an ability."

"Liar." She hissed and turned her face away but her expression fell to sorrow again.

"Am I wrong?" He asked and moved closer, stopping just in front of her to kneel down. He reached to turn her chin slightly to the side. "Is that why you still have a little reminisce of a bruise here?" He asked and brushed his fingers lightly over the slightly yellow spot which she had tried to cover with cover-up.

She quickly slapped his hand away, tears brimming in her eyes. "G-Go away... you should be in your room..." She whispered, choking on a sob.

Raiden's eyes narrowed slightly and he gripped the hair at the side of her head, turning her face forcefully to look at him. "One after another, more and more just seem to show up. Your father standing there mockingly, acting as if he's proud and when he's disappointed he back hands you. Another one comes, and they look at you with pity, yet none of them are worth it and despite the constant pressures of both your mother and father, you look for an escape, a safe haven, but there is nothing for you. No future willing to accept you except that of your parents and you hate it. It physical makes you sick, but you push forward, day after day and return to your cozy bed to cry yourself to sleep every night."

She could no longer hold back the tears as they slipped down her face. "Y-You... are Kurai... a-aren't you?" She whispered.

Raiden's eyes narrowed and he slammed his fist into the wall beside her head. "I have no idea who this Kurai is!" He hissed and narrowed his eyes further.

Her eyes widened and she quickly looked away. "Y-You sit here... a-and tell me all the things only he knew... and tell me you know of my suffering... th-then you turn around and do the same thing my father does!" She cried and jumped off the bed, her journal falling to the floor beside Raiden as she ran to the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

"You have no idea what's happened these past few years!" Raiden growled from behind Katsumi.

Her eyes widened as she turned to see Raiden. She shook her head and opened the door to run out into the room and headed for the door.

Raiden moved in front of the door before Katsumi could reach it and quickly pinned her to the wall. "Every day you watched me, years after years, after years. I listened to you and all your problems - everything you've ever told me, and I helped you through them. Yet, you never knew. It was right under your nose but you never asked. For years I was hurting. My parents had a divorce and blamed me for every part of it. They neglected me and pushed me away. For what? For their own selfishness. I went to the Academy every day with a smile on my face for your sake but you were too naive to realize that a child cannot smile every second of their day for their entire life. You never wanted to know. You wanted to believe I was perfect, and that you could use my life as a crutch for your own. I ran away, Katsumi. I ran away and in the last two years..." A snarl crossed features and he scoffed. "I am no longer the loser you've once known. The one who falls at the feet of others and kisses them. I'm a new man. A year ago, I changed my name and a lot about myself. "Why?" You ask, because in the shinobi world, when people know _you_, they treat you like they know you. You wanna take me to your father now, Katsumi? He'll get a real kick to know I've grown up to finally fit his profile for myself."

Katsumi turned her face away and gritted her teeth as tears streamed down her cheeks. She shook her head as she listened to his words. She realized a lot in the time he had disappeared, and she wished she could fix it all when he returned, but the man he was now she wanted no connection with. "B-Back off." She whispered.

Raiden growled loudly and leaned forward. "Dare you to tell me to back off?" He asked and leaned forward with a snarl.

Katsumi looked at him through her tears. "Back off." She said with a bit more force.

"Back off?" He repeated and moved his fingers around her throat. "How dare you to tell me-" He pushed her head back harder to the wall. "How- How dare-" He gritted his teeth as the tears began to fall from her eyes. His mind was growing hazy and his fingers tightened around her neck. He wanted to crush her, but at the same time he couldn't bring himself to do such a thing. "You tell-" His eyes narrowed before he leaned forwards, pressing his lips roughly to hers. He had forgotten how it felt - how her lips felt - and he hated it. Hated what he had done. When his eyes caught her shocked gaze, he jumped back and lifted his arm to wipe his mouth. He looked at her once more before storming out of the room just as Miyako was coming in.

Miyako gasped and watched as Raiden half jogged to his bedroom. "Are you alright?" She asked and moved to Katsumi who was crying. "What did he do?" She asked and wrapped her arms around Katsumi after throwing the bottles and chip bag down on one of the beds.

Katsumi was shocked as she tried to process everything. After a moment she broke into hysterics and fell to her knees, holding her face in her hands as she rocked back and forth as she sobbed hard. The memories whipped through her head and she wished it would all go away.

Miyako's eyes widened and she fell to her knee's, grabbing Katsumi's shoulders and shaking her. "Katsumi! Snap out of it!" She shouted and shook her harder.

Takinoko and Sin'Ichi entered the room and found the two on the floor beside the door.

"What happened?" Takinoko demanded.

"I-I...don't know. Raiden- he was leaving as I was just coming in..." Miyako said in confusion and shook her head.

Takinoko narrowed her eyes. "That boy really wants to tempt me, doesn't he?" She hissed and pulled the door open again. "I'll be back."

"S-Sensai!" Katsumi cried. "S-Stop!"

Takinoko froze just outside the door before turning back. "What?" She asked in shock.

"I-I...It wasn't... him..." She murmured and whipped her eyes. "I-I'm fine..." She whispered and stood up shakily.

Takinoko's expression twisted with confusion. "N-not...him?" She clarified. "What happened, then?"

Katsumi stumbled over to her bed and flopped down, pressing her face into the pillow. "Just go away." She murmured.

Takinoko moved over to sit down on the edge of the bed, her hand lightly rubbing Katsumi's back. "You can tell us anything, remember." Takinoko said. "You know you can trust us."

Katsumi shook her head. "I-I just want to sleep..." She murmured.

Sin'ichi slipped from the room to return to his own to find Raiden. He didn't see him in the room but the bathroom door was closed. He quickly rammed his shoulder into it to force it open. He saw Raiden looking over himself in the mirror. Sin'ichi growled and rammed his knee into Raiden's back.

"What the hell did you do?!" He hissed.

Raiden growled and turned around, slamming his palms into Sin'Ichi's shoulders to force him backwards. "My business is not yours, now keep your dirty self away from me and leave my sight before I'll have to remove you." He hissed and clenched his fists.

Sin'ichi shook his head. "I'm not leaving until I know what you keep doing to Katsumi!"

"If she's your friend, why don't you just ask her?" Raiden asked and grimaced. "Or is she not saying anything because she knows I did nothing wrong?"

Sin'ichi growled. "Tell me what you did!"

"I'm telling you, Sin'Ichi. You better leave right now." Raiden stated.

"You don't scare me, Raiden." Sin'ichi hissed. "I-"

"Sin'ichi, leave him alone!" Katsumi shouted from the door.

Sin'ichi slowly turned and growled. "But he keeps doing something to you!"

Raiden looked over at Katsumi and narrowed his eyes. "Already changing your mind, I see." He stated.

Katsumi turned her eyes away and turned to walk away.

Sin'ichi narrowed his eyes at Raiden. "Hurt her once more and I will kill you." He hissed.

"Bring it on, kid." Raiden stated and narrowed his eyes. "You have no idea what you're getting in to."

Sin'ichi growled and slammed the door in Raiden's face before going to his bed and laying down with a sigh.

Raiden let out a long breath and ran a shaky hand through his hair. "One of these days..." He muttered and turned to slam his fist into the wall. The wall broken behind his knuckles and his hand went through the dry-wall. He gritted his teeth and pulled his hand back out, looking himself over in the mirror before exiting the bathroom. He glanced at Sin'ichi who had his back to him before laying down on his bed.

"Before you go sticking your nose into others business...get your facts straight. Learn more about your beloved crush and then come to me with that precious dagger of yours previously plotted to embed itself in my back. Maybe then you'll realize the truth and lay it all down, turning and walking away. I don't care what you think, but under the circumstance, you're nothing but a teammate at the moment." Raiden stated and turned onto his side and closing his eyes.

Sin'ichi grimaced and turned onto his side. He did not have a crush on Katsumi, he just cared for her.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Katsumi woke up early. She had a shower to wash away the feel of Raiden's hands and lips. After she got out she glanced into the mirror and lowered her head, gritting her teeth. He didn't love her... he never did, and the girl she once was, was far too naive to deserve who he once was. The man he was now scared her and made her upset, he really was now what her parents always dubbed him to be. She wished she could go back and realise her mistakes, but she knew very well that, that was impossible.

She whipped a stray tear before pulling on her new day clothes and putting her hair up as she pleased, slapping on some make-up to cover bruises and some eye-liner. Her eyes widened when she realised Raiden had bruised her neck the night before, but she just tried her hardest to slap on enough make-up to cover it up.

She moved to the room and stuffed her belongings into her bag, waking Miyako and waiting for her to do her morning routine. While Miyako was in the shower, Katsumi quickly scribbled down into her journal.

About a half an hour later they were all out ready to leave. Raiden had already gotten up early and was doing his morning exercises. Takinoko forced him to stop and they all headed back to continue their mission. Sin'ichi tried to get more information from Katsumi but she simply shrugged him off but ensured she stayed away from Raiden. When she got back to her own village she planned on having a serious talk with the Tsuchikage, and if he refused to pull Raiden from her team, she'd retire... it's what he parents always wanted anyway... neither of them were shinobi... just her.

"Something interesting about the ground?" Raiden asked and raised a brow. He began to say something else, but instead pressed his lips hard together and looked away, his lip twitching slightly.

Katsumi closed her eyes tightly before opening them again but remained silent. She wished they were heading home, not further away from the village, though... she didn't really want to go home either...

"What? Going to ignore me now?" He asked and turned his eyes up to the sky. "Just wish I didn't exist to ruin what you once hoped to be?" He asked.

"All I wanted since you disappeared was to fix things... but now that you're back... I wish you were gone again." She whispered.

"I can do that." Raiden stated and shrugged. "More simple than you realize." He added.

Katsumi gritted her teeth. "Why... why did you kiss me, Raiden?" She hissed.

Raiden shrugged. He went to reply, but his words caught in his throat. It had actually shocked himself when he leaned forward as he did. His intentions weren't to kiss her, but to scare her - threaten her - anything but that. "What does it matter?" He asked.

"If you hate me so much, why bring back the past... if you hate me, why are you going out of your way to be in my presence?" She whispered.

"You say I'm going out of my way? And who said I was bringing back the past? You have no idea why I came back, and nor do you have any idea of my intentions." Raiden hissed and turned to glare at her.

Katsumi lifted her head to glare back. "You could have left me be, you never had to talk to me. You didn't have to be on my squad, and you surely didn't have to kiss me." She hissed and narrowed her eyes. "You bruised my neck, bastard." She hissed and turned away. "Do you even care?" She whispered as her expression fell to sadness again.

"First, if I remember correctly, you came up and talked to me. Secondly, I was placed on your team by the Tsuchikage. And you're right, I regret kissing you." He stated. "Apparently you don't appreciate it like you once did. Do I care? Mixed feelings." He stated plainly and shrugged.

"Are you two finished?" Takinoko interrupted. She stood off to the side of the two with Miyako and Sin'Ichi beside her. They were all stopped; Raiden and Katsumi were the cause as they were turned to each other arguing.

Katsumi turned her eyes to look over her squad before sighing. "Yes, sensai... sorry." She said and moved ahead of Raiden. "I'm done talking to him." She muttered.

"But you're not done longing for another kiss." He stated and reached out to entwine his fingers in her hair, letting it slip gently between them as she walked away. The three other's mouths dropped as they looked at Raiden in shock. "I know you're mixed up inside that mind of yours."

Katsumi quickly turned and brought her foot into Raiden's stomach, kicking him back. "Don't you dare touch me again!" She hissed. "I'm done! You're not who you were! I don't want anything to do with you!" She cried. "I miss the old you!"

Raiden rubbed where she kicked gently as he grimaced. "Yeesh, take it down a notch, will you?" He asked. "Besides, Katsumi. Think for a moment, will you? Where did I even go these past two years? Why am I so different now? Are you not curious one bit? Or am I too much of a jerk for you to care anymore?" He asked and straightened while crossing his arms. "Just the same old, same old, huh? You refusing to believe my life isn't perfect because you can't handle it."

Katsumi shook her head. "I realised that after you left." She stated. "You're far from perfect." She hissed. "But you know what, you're not worth my time anymore. I wanted nothing more then to fix what was broken, but you've proved I mean nothing! The K-Raiden I knew, would never make me cry and never lay a finger on me." She narrowed her eyes. "And you know what else..." She whispered. "I might just marry the most recent man they chose." She hissed. "Because the man I was waiting for, is gone!"

Raiden couldn't hold in his laughter. "You? You're going to go with the next kid they throw at you?" Raiden rolled his eyes. "As if. I know you, idiot. I know the things you'd rather do than marry one of them. They're all idiots and worthless. Try looking up instead of down."

Katsumi scoffed. "At least these men won't rip my heart out." She hissed.

Raiden raised his brows and tilted his head slightly. "Oh, no, you're right. They'll do much more than that." He stated. He reached out to grab her chin and pull her closer. "They'd make you beg and plead for your life. Your parents would watch in sheer pleasure thinking life is perfect meanwhile that man they had lined up for you is at home making sure you're told whose boss. You think your father is bad, wait until that day." He paused and searched her eyes. "I know you want more than that..." He whispered. "I know what you want and what you need." He narrowed his eyes more. "And it's something buried beneath bundles of garbage that you're debating whether or not to crawl through." He whispered and pushed her away.

Takinoko had her hand around a kunai, glaring at Raiden. "What did I tell you about touching my team?" She shouted.

"Cool your jets, Takinoko. I'm simply trying to make your teammate use her head." He stated and slapped Katsumi lightly on the top of her head. "Smart girl stuff in years of oppression. She needs two years off." His back was to the rest as he walked forwards.

Katsumi clenched her fists as she let out a shaky breath. "I'd rather be beaten everyday of my life then risk loving you ever again." She whispered, pushing back tears. "The man you are now scares me a hundred times more then anything my father or any other man could do." She gritted her teeth. "I-I missed you, Raiden… a lot… but… I realise now I'd be better off following exactly what my parents had always wanted…" She glanced at her team. "Sensai, when we return to the village, I am going to retire as a shinobi… I'm sorry."

Sin'ichi's eyes widened. "Because of him!?"

"She will never do it. She loves being a shinobi too much." Raiden said and shrugged. "Besides, she never loved me, she only loved me because I was only convenient guy there who cared for her and showed her kindness in return. It was always about how kind I was compared to all those other ones. And you knew exactly how I felt yet you never replied that night I told you I loved you. You remember that, don't you? That look in your eyes made my stomach twist and I thought I was going to throw up."

Katsumi frowned. "My father found me moments after, I had no time to return the feeling... and next thing I knew you were gone." She whispered.

"That's why you stood there, staring blankly at me as if someone had just slapped you- as if your father had just slapped you?" Raiden rolled his eyes. "Yeah, because that was the expression I was hoping to see."

Katsumi shook her head. "I was in shock... I-I was willing to do anything you wanted... I'd have run away with you had you asked." She whispered.

"But you still never cared enough to say anything the following day?" He asked and raised a brow. "That was all I needed, Katsumi. My family falling apart and then the girl I confessed my love to didn't even come see me the next day or the day after that. And there your father was telling me I'm not allowed to see you ever again. Or was that you not wanting to see me?"

Katsumi lifted her head to glare at Raiden. She lifted her sleeve to show a small but nasty scar. "I got the worst beating I ever had that night! I didn't want you to see me in the condition I was, and when I did go to find you, you were gone!" She lowered her sleeve as tears brimmed. She was done. She wanted nothing more to do with this conversation. She turned and started to head out again, tears slipping down her face. "C-Can we just go now sensai?" She asked but kept walking.

"Running away from everything, huh? That's always your way out." Raiden stated and shook his head.

"Tell me what talking to you would do now?" She whispered.

"Nothing." Raiden stated and shrugged.

"Exactly." She stated and continued ahead. "Miyako!"

Miyako bit her lip and glanced between the two before quickly moving along to Katsumi's side. Sin'ichi simply shook his head and followed after the girls.

"I'm still figuring out why the Tsuchikage allowed you back into the village." Takinoko stated.

"That's between the Tsuchikage and I, not you and I." Raiden stated.

Takinoko shrugged. "Just follow my simple rules, and I won't question. You so much as pose as a threaten, and I won't be afraid to attack with all my strength. And a little advice, Katsumi is a very sensitive girl-"

"You don't think I know that?" Raiden interrupted and narrowed his eyes.

"Then, why are you-"

"For being one of the Tsuchikage's best shinobi, you sure stick your nose in places you shouldn't." Raiden stated.

Takinoko remained still for a moment before he lip twitched up into a smirk. "How do you think I got to the place I'm at today?"

Raiden rolled his eyes and turned around to follow the others.

The group was silent for the rest of the way. Katsumi and Miyako had remained at the front, Raiden in back. They reached the village and after a quick greeting, the man they were to escort was now in their group as they headed towards the Leaf.

It wouldn't be much longer when they would reach the gates of the Leaf, but something felt odd and strange. Takinoko constantly kept watch, looking around the group subtly. Her team were still genin, and this was only a C ranked mission.

Raiden rolled his eyes and stopped walking. "Alright, fool. Come out. We know you've been following us." He shouted and turned slowly in a circle. "Well? Where are you? We're waiting."

Takinoko facepalmed and shook her head. "I dare say my team never ceases to be full of idiots." She murmured.

"What are you doing?!" Miyako hissed. She tried to look angry, but she was slightly confused at why she couldn't feel the presence of another. Did Takinoko sense it, or was Raiden just being crazy? "I mean, you may be extremely hot, but you must be hearing things, you know?"

Raiden looked at Miyako blankly and rolled his eyes. "Katsumi, tame your friend."

Katsumi rolled her eyes. "You need to be tamed before she does." She muttered and looked around; she too felt a presence.

"Am I too attractive for you?" Raiden asked Katsumi and smirked.

He ignored Miyako's constant nodding.

Katsumi rolled her eyes again. "Get over yourself."

Miyako gasped. "Well, you can't say he isn't!" She mumbled and waved her hands at him. "Do you not see what I see?"

Raiden waved Miyako off. "She admitted that I was attractive a few years back." He stated and shrugged.

"Yeah, it went with who you once were. Now you suit your new personality." She muttered. "Tough and rough around the edges."

"Touch and cut is more like it, but whatever. I know you're impressed." He stated and shrugged. "Too bad, 'cause it isn't yours." He said and flexed his arms.

Miyako let out a breathy sigh and shook her head.

"Wow, thanks, Miyako." Sin'ichi muttered.

Miyako laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head. "Sorry."

"Is there something I'm missing out on?" Tekai, the man they were escorting, asked Takinoko quietly.

Takinoko waved her hand and listened. "Alright, you four, shut up!" Takinoko finally shouted.

The four instantly went silent and they all turned to look at Takinoko.

"Now, Raiden, I want you to-"

"Too late." A man in a cloak appeared behind Raiden, taking him by the back of his shirt and holding a kunai firmly to his neck.

Takinoko narrowed her eyes and held out her hand which instantly had a kunai prepared and ready to use in her hand. "Stay back." She shouted to the others.

The man chuckled and shook his head. "I wouldn't come any closer if I were you." He whispered. His voice was low and gravelly.

Raiden remained still, his expression blank. He could feel the sharp edge of the kunai against his throat, and he knew that the slightest moment would cause his skin to break.

Katsumi starred at the man, trying not to show her worry. As much as she hated Raiden at that moment, she had far too many memories to say she wanted to see him drop dead.

"Now which one of these teammates of yours, do you wish to see die today?" The man asked Raiden quietly in his ear.

Raiden shrugged.

"There isn't one person on your team you care for?" He asked quietly and made Raiden turned his head slowly. "All for yourself, huh?"

"Her." Raiden stated and looked at Katsumi.

"Her?" He hissed and looked up at Katsumi to smirk slightly.

Katsumi's eyes widened. Did he mean it? Was he trying to get her killed?

Raiden nodded slightly against the blade. "Her." He whispered again.

The man chuckled lightly. "You're a brave soul." He stated.

"You touch her, and I swear to all that I am that I will break you and destroy you." He whispered quietly.

The man chuckled deeper and looked at Katsumi again. "Why don't we just te-" The man voice was cut off when Raiden brought his elbow into the gut of the man. His other hand went up instantly to stop the man's arm from slipping and slitting his throat. The kunai had sliced through barely any layers and only left a thin line of blood. Before the man could recover, he turned around and shoved his palms into the man's chest, sending him flying backwards. He grabbed the man by his cloak and pulled him closer. "You so much as look at her with intentions to kill...well...why don't I just show you?" He whispered quietly so the others couldn't hear.

The man remained still, his arms lying at his side, his eyes looking up at Raiden. With the mask on, no one could tell, but he was smirking.

Katsumi was watching their movements closely. It was clear how much better of a shinobi Raiden had become. She noticed the man slip free enough to get behind Raiden and without a thought she quickly lodged a kunai deep within his shoulder, but he turned out to be a clone and disappeared. Her hands were now shaking and her body wouldn't respond. She wasn't sure why she did it - she didn't have the skills against such an opponent yet.

The man beneath Raiden chuckled and shook his head. "Why?" He whispered. "She's pathetic..."

Raiden narrowed his eyes. He was just about to rip open his throat when Takinoko screamed Katsumi's name. Raiden's eyes widened and he rammed his foot into the man's stomach to launch himself towards Katsumi. He made it to her quickly with ease and in one swift movement, wrapped his arms around Katsumi for protection and kicked his foot out to kick Takinoko back. She landed with her back to a tree and a grunt before she looked back up at Raiden. The clone had his hands lodged inside of Raiden's back.

Raiden gritted his teeth and closed his eyes tightly, ignoring the tremendous amount of pain.

Katsumi was frozen in shock. She slowly looked up to Raiden and bit her lip. Sin'ichi took his dagger and whipped it at the clone, it disappearing in an instant.

The release in pressure of having someone's hand inside of the body caused Raiden to grunt and his knee's collapsed beneath him. He fell to his knees, forcing Katsumi down along with him, his arms still tightly around her shoulders. "Y-you still...t-think...I'm..." He squeezed his eyes shut and groaned. "I'm..." His eyes opened and he let out a very loud breath.

"R-raiden?" Takinoko asked as she moved closer.

"S-stay...out of...the way, sensai." He hissed in pain gritted his teeth.

"We need to clean up that wound." Takinoko stated.

Raiden groaned and shook his head before opening his eyes partly to look at Katsumi.

Tears slipped from Katsumi's eyes as she looked up at Raiden. "Y-You... you..." She carefully wrapped her arms around him and pressed her face into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry!" She cried.

"S-shut up...baby..." He hissed and sucked in a sharp breath.

Katsumi shook her head and bit her lip as she let go of hugging him as she looked up into his eyes trying to stop the tears from flowing as her lip trembled. "S-Sorry." She choked out.

Raiden closed his eyes tightly and leaned his forehead against hers. For a moment, there was silence. The silence was only over when Raiden opened his eyes and smirked at Katsumi. "You look a little devastated." He whispered and winked. "Apparently you care more than you're willing to admit." He said and let go of her to stand up. "You good, Takinoko?" He asked.

Takinoko's face twisted in confusion and she circled Raiden to look at his back.

Katsumi stayed on her knees and lowered her head in her hands as she trembled. She was confused but also felt some relief.

"Felt too good to be true?" Raiden asked and smirked. "To be in my arms once again?"

Katsumi wiped her eyes and slowly lifted her head. "I-If you... still... th-then... wh-why?" Her words didn't make sense but she hoped he could understand.

Raiden raised a brow. "Learn some articulation." He stated and turned to Takinoko. "Shall we get a move on?"

Takinoko glanced at Katsumi and frowned before looking at the man they were escorting. She definitely had some words to say to him when they reached the Leaf.

It didn't take very long for the group to reach the Leaf and leave the man there. It was late, however, so they found an inn to stay in for the night. The room setting was the same, the boys together in one room, girls in the other and sensai in between. The atmosphere this time was different, more pleasant even.

After a quick shower Katsumi moved out to the balcony in her hotel room to look over the village as the moon lit up the sky. She always wished she could live there rather than the Rock. She let out a sigh as she pushed a piece of hair from her eyes.

"Wrong room again, Raiden?" She said and resisted the smile tugging at her lips. Miyako had gone to talk to Takinoko and left Katsumi alone.

Raiden shrugged. "So the child can use her senses." He muttered and pushed away from the closed door. He walked casually to Katsumi's side and leaned against the railing. "I stayed here for a good four months last year." He whispered and looked around. "Interesting place, the Leaf."

Katsumi let out a breath and looked up at Raiden. "I'm sorry... for acting as I did..." She murmured and turned her eyes away again. The breeze lifted her hair and she moved her hair back behind her ear. "R-Raiden... you do realize... my parents want me to marry this year... when I turn seventeen..." She whispered.

"And?" Raiden asked simply. He didn't turn to look, but instead looked up towards the moon. He felt the moon was oddly big that night, but it only reminded of those four months he lived in this village. It always seemed to calm his readily raged nerves.

Katsumi sighed and shook her head. "Nothing... nevermind."

"Same ol', same ol', huh?" Raiden asked and raised a brow. "Never could truly stand up to either of them?"

Katsumi frowned some and looked down to the people walking below. "I guess not." She whispered.

"Really." Raiden snapped and slammed the palm of his hand against the railing before pacing across the balcony. "One after the other, just laying into you. Pathetic. Yet you can't just look them in the eye and tell them to lay off? Seriously, Katsumi, when are you going to start stepping up to them? It'll only get worse." Raiden was almost shouting.

Katsumi closed her eyes tightly as he yelled at her. When he finished she slowly opened her eyes and ran her hand through her hair. "It already has." She whispered. "They've chosen a man and are insisting that I marry this one or no one at all..."

Raiden shook his head. "They're always insisting. Always cramming it down your throat, blaming you. 'You're the problem' they say. Or, 'You always cause the problems!'. Constantly, every day, you're constantly shouted out and blamed for for everything until they just break up and leave. It's absolutely pathetic, Katsumi." He hissed and turned to her. "Why do you have to be such a coward?!" He shouted in her face. His breathing was coming out heavy, and his eyes searched hers intensively.

Her eyes widened before she looked away. "B-Because I am." She whispered and frowned. "It's who I am... don't act like it's new..."

Raiden gritted his teeth and pulled back to the other side of the balcony. "Absolutely pathetic." He muttered and leaned against the railing. "Why did I have to be such an idiot? Every night, no matter what I did..." His jaw clenched and he closed his eyes. The wind was refreshing against his bare skin and he tried to calm his nerves. "Yet...no one..." He shook his head and let out a deep breath.

Katsumi slowly turned her eyes over to him and raised a brow. "Wh-Why are you... blaming yourself? Are you... talking about your parents?

"Every single day, you came up to me and cried on my shoulder. Your father slapped you, your mother slapped you...and you'd ask where my bruise had come from. I'd tell you I was training really hard, and you thought nothing of it after years and years. My parents beat me because they declared I was the problem to their relationship problems. I didn't train as nearly as much as I said I did - but you passed it off as the truth and never questioned. I don't blame you, Katsumi, and I hope you don't feel guilty. I loved seeing you happy, and I didn't want to ruin any happy moments by saying anything." He said and turned his face slightly to look at her. "But I couldn't ever stand up to either of them." He turned his body again and took another step closer to her, yet still held tightly onto the railing. "They treated it like a game. Every night my father worked, I had to be standing at the door by nine for when he returned home, simply to receive a smack across the mouth for telling lies to my mother about him. Yet I never opened my mouth about anything."

Katsumi frowned. "It wasn't that I didn't care, Raiden... it was always that I believed you without question... I-I never thought you'd lie to me..." She lowered her head. "If I had known... I wouldn't have been such a burden to you during all those years." She whispered.

Raiden shook his head. "You were never a burden. You kept my spirits up - until you dashed them with that look when I told you I loved you." He smirked slightly and looked away again. "I can't tell you how much those two years away did me well. I visited so many countries, been to so many places. Simply amazing." He let out a sigh and smiled slightly. "Took my training as serious as I always told you and actually learned some things." He said with a smirk. "Such as how I took you off guard by healing myself. Thanks for that, by the way." He stated immediately and turned to look at her expectantly.

Katsumi nodded slowly and tried to force a smile but it fell. She was on the verge of tears again and she felt like an idiot. She turned her back to him as she whipped her eyes. "S-Sorry..." She whispered. "I-I don't mean to keep crying..." She murmured. She turned back only half way so she could look over the railing. "I-I... I know how weak I am is gonna get me killed one of these days..." She let out a sigh. "Once my parents force me into that marriage, I'll have to retire as a shinobi and try to succeed as a wife better than I do just as myself." She shook her head. "Father told me the other night that he wished I had died instead of my brother." She whispered and gritted her teeth. "H-He said... maybe then he'd have something to be proud of... s-someone... who's not gonna keep letting him down." She whispered and lowered her head, her hands tightening around the bar of the railing. "I-I really didn't think... I-I was that bad ... I-I mean... I've always done as they've ordered..." She cried and used one hand to cover her mouth. Now she'd done it. Here she was ranting like she used to while bawling; that's not what Raiden wanted, it never was. Who wants to listen to a girl whine like she was? She gritted her teeth to try to keep from sobbing as she looked over the village through her teary eyes.

"Don't mess up like I did, Katsumi. Don't not stand up for yourself. You have potential, but you never give yourself credit to discover that potential." Raiden stated and shrugged.

Katsumi shook her head. "I-I'm sorry." She choked out and wiped her eyes as she headed back inside and flopped down on her bed, her face in her pillow.

Raiden rolled his eyes and stepped into the door way. "You're doing it again." He stated and walked over to the bed. He roughly grabbed her arms and made her to sit up to look at him. "Loser." He hissed and narrowed his eyes. "You'll never be anyone if you don't know how to stand up. You'll fall over dead before anyone wants to care about you!" He whispered angrily and grabbed the side of her hair, making her tilt her head to look up at him.

Katsumi frowned at Raiden as she sniffled. "I-I don't know how to..." She whispered. "I... I don't care if I fall over dead..." She murmured.

Raiden narrowed his eyes and shook her head by the fist full of hair. "I thought you were stronger than this, Katsumi. Did you really just lose all dignity over the past two years? Really?" He hissed.

She winced. "L-Let go... you're hurting me." She whispered.

"Do I look like I care?" He asked and grabbed her face to push her roughly back down onto the bed. He stood up and ran his hand through his hair while looking down at her. "Look at you. Always in that same childish state. You never grew up." He stated harshly.

Katsumi slowly turned to look at him. "And you did?" She murmured. "You call bullying me like this being grown up?" She asked, some force behind her words.

"It's not like you're going to stand up to the challenge." He stated and shrugged. "So, should I care?"

Katsumi moved into a sitting position. "I dunno... why should you?" She murmured.

"Shouldn't make much of a difference from what your father does." He snapped.

Katsumi turned her eyes to Raiden and they narrowed. "Why... why do you always have to bring that in, huh?" She growled.

"Again...what does it matter?" He asked and looked at her coldly.

Katsumi narrowed her eyes further as she stood. "You know it hurts me, that's what matters!"

"Like a slap in the face, huh?" He asked and smirked.

She quickly shoved him back by thrusting her palms into his shoulders. "Just stop! God! You're such a jerk!" She hissed, glaring up at him.

Raiden's smirked broadened and he grabbed her collar to pull her close. "And?" He asked through his teeth.

Katsumi narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean, 'And?', I mean stop it!"

Raiden chuckled lightly and let her go. "You honestly tell me you can't stand up to your father?" He asked and raised a brow.

Katsumi blinked in surprise. "H-Huh? Y-You and my father are different." She spat and crossed her arms as she turned her face away.

"So? I'm as much of a jerk as your father is. What does it matter?" He asked.

"But you're not." She stated and turned her eyes some to meet his. "K-Raiden.. you don't realize how much worse he's gotten... it's escalated ever since the night you confessed your love to me..."

"Then I'm sorry about that." He said and shrugged. "Apparently I wasn't as important."

Katsumi frowned and sat down on her bed. "That's not it at all." She muttered and let out a breath. She took a look at the clock before laying down. "We should both get to bed... it's a long walk back tomorrow." She murmured and turned onto her side, pulling her blanket up around her.

Raiden let out a sigh and leaned on the edge of the bed with one knee to look over her shoulder at her face. "I know that wasn't the case." He whispered and leaned further down to press his lips against hers.

Katsumi's eyes widened for a moment before she closed her eyes and carefully rested her hand against his cheek.

Raiden sucked in a sharp breath through his nose and pressed his lips forcefully against hers. How much he had missed how soft her lips were against his. His eyes closed partly and his hand slipped around her stomach to pull her back closer.

"A-am I interrupting something?" Miyako's voice came with uncertainty from the Inn's bedroom doorway.

Katsumi opened her eyes and pulled back from the kiss, her face heating up slightly as she nibbled on her bottom lip but kept her eyes on Raiden.

Raiden breathed in deeply as he stood up and stretched. "Just heading to bed." Raiden stated and began to head for the door.

Miyako, still uncertain, looked towards Katsumi for an answer.

Katsumi could only give a nod as her eyes drifted back to Raiden. "N-Night." She squeaked and blushed deeper when she realized how she sounded.

Raiden smirked and glanced back over his shoulder. "It was only a kiss, Katsumi." He stated and chuckled.

Miyako's eyes widened slightly and she stated at Raiden in disbelief.

Katsumi groaned and moved to pull her blanket over her head, knowing her face was only getting redder. "P-Please just go to bed..." She muttered.

"Goodnight, Miyako." He said and slipped out beside her.

Miyako stared dumbfounded after him before turning to where Katsumi was and shut the door. "Are you kidding me?!" She asked and her mouth dropped. "Please tell me I did not just see what I was just seeing."

Katsumi peeked out from under the blanket. "D-Depends on what you think you saw..." She muttered.

"You locking lips with Mr. hot-hot-hottie!" She whispered and moved to sit beside her on the edge of the bed. "I thought you hated him?"

Katsumi shook her head. "I-It's... more complicated then you'd probably understand..." She murmured and moved out from under the blanket. "I-I've never hated him..." She murmured and looked down at the ground. "He pissed me off greatly... b-but I've never hated him in my life."

"That's not what you told me before the mission." She said and raised a brow. "Now I walk into our room and all I see is you making out with him?"

"I wasn't making out!" She blurted and blushed deeply again. "H-He just kissed me... a-and for the record... th-that's the second time he's kissed me this mission..." She murmured.

Miyako pursed her lips and nodded slowly. "Really?" She asked slowly and smirked. "And you like it?"

Katsumi pursed her lips. "Of course..." She stated and flopped down, reaching for the lamp and shutting it off. "It's late... I-I wanna sleep..."

"Naaaahhh..." Miyako smirked and shook her shoulders. "Come on! You know how jealous I am?! He's...absolutely amazingly...pure hot. I've never seen anyone work out so much! Every morning so far he's up...crazy!"

"Goodnight!" Katsumi hissed.

"You're no fun!" Miyako pouted and moved over to her own bed. "Maybe the other two would love to know about your little french kissing." Miyako muttered and smirked.

Katsumi sat up and whipped her spare pillow at Miyako. "Shut it! Say a word and I will strangle you in your sleep!"

Miyako shrugged and laughed. "You're silly."

Katsumi narrowed her eyes before laying down with a sigh. "Night."

Miyako sighed. "Night."


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning the team woke early in order to head back to their own village. As usual, Raiden did his morning ritual and by the time the sun had fallen and the moon had risen, they reached their home village.

Takinoko sighed and clasped her hands together. "If we have another mission like that, please strangle me." She stated.

Katsumi chuckled. "Can do, sensai."

Sin'ichi rolled his eyes. "I'm going home..." He looked over his dagger. "I need to sharpen my weapon. See you guys." He said and waved.

Takinoko rolled her eyes. "That kid is next to marrying that thing." She said quietly and laughed. "Good job on not making me slit your throat." She said to Raiden and smirked.

Raiden shrugged. "Maybe next time."

"Don't forget, I'm still watching you." She said and narrowed her eyes before turning and walking away. "The Tsuchikage will have your payments ready to pick up after filing for completion." She said over her shoulder and waved.

"Well, I'm heading out." Raiden said and began to walk away.

"R-Raiden..." Katsumi said and bit her lip.

Raiden paused and turned around. "Yes?" He asked and raised a brow.

"P-Please don't disappear again." She whispered and forced a smile.

Raiden shrugged. "I've learned not to keep any promises." He said and pursed his lips. "Sorry." He mumbled and turned around once again. "It's nothing personal, and I surely don't mean any harm by saying that." He said and waved back.

Katsumi stared at him for a moment before frowning and heading towards home.

Katsumi took her time to reach home, enjoying the light breeze. The moon was high and the streets were basically empty. When she reached home she quietly slipped in and removed her shoes, quickly bolting for the stairs when one of her pigtails was gripped and yanked on. She let out a yelp as she whirled around to see her mother. She instantly bowed.

"M-Madam.." Katsumi whispered.

"The sooner this shinobi business is over, the better." Her mother hissed. "Lift your head."

Katsumi did as she was told.

"You're a mess… covered in dirt…" She narrowed her eyes. "You're a poor excuse for a Rataka."

Katsumi nodded slowly. "Sorry Madam…" She murmured.

"No mumbling!"

"I'm sorry mother!" Katsumi said louder and clearer, lifting her head high.

"Get upstairs and change into something suitable… your father will be home shortly and he wishes to speak with you. Go now!"

Katsumi gave a bow before quickly bolting upstairs. Miyru, the maid, was there and helped Katsumi change from her mission wear to a beautiful white dress. Her hair was let down from its pigtails and combed out so it ran down her back. She clipped on her golden jewellery and slipped on heels before carefully heading downstairs. Her father and mother stood at the bottom, examining her as she came down the stairs. She kept her head high and tried to not trip in the heels. When she reached the bottom she moved to stand in front of her parents and bowed.

"Sir, Madam." She whispered.

"Katsumi." Her father said harshly.

That was the tone she hated. She knew it was coming. She slowly lifted her head. "Y-Yes?"

"What took so long for that… what are they called… missions?" He hissed.

"I-I apologize sir… but we had to travel to a few different villages and—"

"Silence!"

Katsumi shut her mouth instantly.

"Have you put more thought into my proposal?" He asked. "That man is waiting, Katsumi."

Katsumi searched her father's eyes. Her heart pounded in her chest; she wasn't really considering no, was she? "Y-Yes I have…" She answered. Don't say no, don't say no! She thought over and over.

"And?" He father pressed as his brow rose.

"I-I… can't…" The words slipped from her mouth before she could stop them.

The look in her father's eyes was new, she almost swore they turned red.

"You're defying me?!" He shouted, clenching his fists.

Katsumi could only nod as a lump formed in her throat. Her father's eyes narrowed and he lifted his hand, prepared to bring it across her face. She closed her eyes, preparing for impact, but it didn't come. Her eyes slowly opened to see her father turning. Being in her shock, she didn't have time to dodge when his body suddenly turned and instead of a bare palm, a clenched fist came flying at her.

The impact sent her flying half-way across the tiled floor. She had never been punched by her father like that. Her whole right cheek felt like one large bruise. She gritted her teeth as she propped herself up with her elbow and spit blood out onto the floor. Tears stung her eyes but she dare not cry, she refused to show her weakness to her father.

"You refuse to marry the man I chose for you? Why!?" He shouted and stepped closer again.

Katsumi gripped the right side of her face. "B-Because… I-I love a man… a-and you're not taking that f-from me." She whispered.

Her father's eyes widened before his foot came down on her neck, forcing her back to the floor.

She gasped as the wind was knocked from her.

"Pathetic… you're like a bug." He hissed.

Katsumi gasped for air as she laid as still as she could. After a moment his foot moved and rammed into her stomach before he stormed off.

"Clean up your mess." Her mother hissed before following.

"M-Miss. Rataka…" Miyru frowned as she ran to Katsumi's side and carefully helped her to sit up. "Please, go to your room and change from that bloody dress… I will take care of your blood here on the floor and be up with a bag of ice, alright?"

Katsumi had tears falling now as she gave a single nod. It took a few tries, but with help from Miyru, she managed to stand and stumbled up the stairs of the mansion to her room. She shut the door and collapsed to her knees, gripping her face as she rocked back and forth in immense pain.

After a moment she pulled off her bloody dress and took off all her jewellery before changing into a silk nightgown that came to her knees. She didn't even want to see her face, she just moved to her bed and rocked back and forth in pain as she waited for the maid to come back with ice.

Raiden had decided to go for a moonlit night walk after having left Katsumi, and somehow his feet brought him to the Rataka mansion. With his hands in his pocket, and his eyes scanning the building, he let out a sigh. This house held multiple bad memories, but so many invigorating ones with a host within. Slowly, his eyes lifted to the balcony of where Katsumi's had been - and apparently still is. He saw a silhouette of a girl move out and lean against the railing to look out. Her head hung low and she looked saddened. His eyes returned to the front to see the front door opening, and instantly, he moved back behind the bush.

"Make sure the pathetic mut of ours knows what will truly be happening in the next few days." Ronikio, Katsumi's father, said to Sayune, her mother.

Sayune nodded. "You're heading over there at this time of night?" She asked.

"I was hoping she would be home earlier, but he needs an answer." Ronikio replied.

Sayune nodded. "Be quick."

"I will."

Raiden squeezed his eyes shut and sunk further back into the bush as Ronikio walked past him and headed out. When the coast was clear, Raiden quickly moved along the fence until he was free to jump over it and move closer to her balcony. He froze when Katsumi's head lifted instantly, but she turned and headed back into the bedroom. Quietly, Raiden pressed the soles of his feet to the wall and quietly walked up the side until he reached the balcony. When he entered, he was surprised to see Miyru with an ice bag pressing it gently to Katsumi's face. Raiden only looked at her blankly.

Katsumi hadn't noticed Raiden's presence yet. When the ice was placed against her cheek she hissed in pain and pushed it back. "It's making it worse!" She cried.

Miyru frowned and shook her head. "We need to get your swelling down, Miss. Rataka..."

Katsumi groaned and allowed Miyru to place the ice back again. Miyru's eyes drifted to the balcony and she gasped. "M-Miss.R-Rataka!"

Katsumi's eyes followed her gaze and her eyes widened. "R-Raiden!?" She shook her head. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

Raiden shrugged. "I don't know- Katsumi, why..." He shook his head and let out a deep breath. "Look at you..." He murmured.

Katsumi turned her face away. "It doesn't matter." She whispered.

"Miss. Rataka stood up to her father... but it didn't work out in her favour." Miyru explained and placed the ice back to her cheek.

Raiden shook his head slightly and turned to Katsumi. "I figured." He murmured and moved closer to Katsumi. "And she's an idiot for cowarding at the last second."

Katsumi snapped her head at Raiden. "Cowarding?! Look at me!" She hissed.

"Why didn't you stop him from hurting you?" Raiden asked and grabbed her chin, turning her face to look at the wound better.

Tears stung her eyes when he grabbed her face. "R-Raiden... I-I... couldn't." She whispered. "I-I thought he was backing off... th-then he just turned and punched me…" She whispered,

Raiden shook his head and gritted his teeth. "Tomorrow...you and I at Masuno Point." He stated. "I'm going to make sure he never touches you again."

Katsumi searched his eyes. "R-Raiden.. please… d-don't bother getting i-involved anymore…" She whispered as tears slipped from her eyes and she pulled back to grip her cheek.

"You're her old friend, aren't you? You're that Kurai boy…" Miyru whispered.

"The names Raiden." He stated coldly and narrowed his eyes slightly. "And what does it matter, anyways?"

Miyru shook her head. "I'll leave you two be." She said and left, closing the door gently behind her.

Katsumi got up and moved to her mirror, taking a look over herself, her eyes widened. Her cheek was swollen quite a bit from the side of her face and the skin had been broken, a small amount of blood littering her bruised cheek. Her neck was red and she knew that it would bruise. She lowered her head and gritted her teeth as she dug her nails into her dresser.

Raiden shook his head. "You had better be at that training field tomorrow." Raiden stated. "Or else I'll come and forcefully remove you from this house."

"What do you plan on doing?" She asked through her teeth.

"I'm going to push you to your potential." He replied.

Katsumi shook her head and started laughing. She turned to Raiden and shook her head. "Don't you get it? Now that I've defied my father, he's gonna force me into that marriage! I'm no longer gonna be a shinobi! I'm gonna be a rich little wife who is forced to bare that man's children and clean every day of my life!" She hissed.

"And you're just going to let that be." Raiden stated simply and shrugged. "Whatever, Katsumi. I would have thought you'd have been much more different." He said and turned to move towards the balcony.

"K- Raiden-kun?" Miyru's voice called out from Katsumi's door.

Raiden was taken back and turned around to face Miyru. "Don't call me something so childish." He stated.

Miyru sighed. "I...I didn't recognize you at first. Something seemed too familiar and the way Katsumi-chan was talking with you...it just had to be you. I trusted you and I desperately wished that you would be the one to lead Katsumi to freedom from her parents."

"What is your point, Miyru? I'm not the same as I once was. Katsumi has to be her own freedom." Raiden stated.

Miyru shook her head. "You're not nearly the one we all - Katsumi and I once knew - and that's my point. Ronikio and Sayune wouldn't recognize you." She said and looked at him intently.

Raiden narrowed his eyes. "Miyru...you're too cunning." He said and turned, running towards the railing and jumped up onto it. "But I have to admit - you were always brilliant."

Katsumi's face twisted in confusion as she looked between the two. "H-Huh? W-Wait… what's going on?"

Miyru smirked before moving closer to Katsumi. "Now let's bandage this up." She said softly.

The next day, Raiden returned to Katsumi's house, standing just outside the door. A smirk spread across his face as he looked up towards the front door. Meeting her idiot father would be invigorating, and he anticipated how it would go. With a deep breath, he headed up the stairs to the front door and knocked with the knocked provided.

Miyru opened the door and his eyes widened slightly before she smiled with wonder. "Hello, sir. May I help you?" She asked.

Raiden bowed his head slightly. "Is Ronikio-san here?" He asked.

"Well- uh...-y-yeah, he's-"Miyru began when Ronikio interrupted her.

Ronikio shoed Miyru away and looked at Raiden. "Afternoon... may I help you?" He asked, no real emotion in his deep voice.

Raiden nodded. "A friend of mine was telling me how he was going to marry your daughter...Ka...Katsumi? That's her name, correct?"

"Are you referring to the runner up, Hotoshi?" He asked with a brow raised.

Raiden nodded. "Unless he was lying to me?" He said and shrugged. "Well, I just wanted to let you know the safety of your daughter in his name isn't good. I've known Hotoshi for a very long time, and I'll have you know that by the time your daughter is given into his hands, she'll be dead lying on the side of the road. I came on my own accord to warn you, he's ruthless."

Ronikio's brow raised higher. "I do not think we're speaking of the same man... Hotoshi was very reliable."

"He's very secretive. He puts up a front. Sure, he's rich and may have good looks to attract the girls, but he's deceitful. He's talked to me about this - thus the reason I know - and he's only in it for your money. I've just came to warn you. If you want to go ahead with the marriage, be my guest, but it won't be a good future for anyone if that man is involved." He said and shrugged. "Thank you for your time." He said and turned around to head back out.

Ronikio blinked. "A-Ah... hey, wait!" He said and took a step outside of his door. "I thank you for your kindness... would you like to come in and have a tea?" He asked.

Raiden raised a brow and turned to look over his shoulder. "E-excuse me?" He asked. "Uh...s-sure...I-I guess." He said and shrugged. "Thanks." He added and turned around to head past Ronikio into the house. Maids instantly surrounded Raiden and pulled his jacket off and un latching his shoes to help him out of it.

Ronikio lead Raiden to the livingroom and sat down on a couch across from where Raiden was to sit. "What is your name, sir?" He asked as he snapped his fingers and maids moved to set out tea.

"My name is Raiden, sir." He replied and sat down across from the table. "I'd rather not say my last name, though, I apologize."

"Why is that?" Ronikio asked and tilted his head slightly with suspicion.

"It name carries a bad reputation that I want to break free from. Sharing my last name causes people to have immediate bad impressions of me that are not true." He replied.

"Is that so?" Ronikio muttered and brought his cup to his lips to take a sip before lowering it. "So, do you know my daughter? Is that why you've come to warn me of Hotoshi?"

"Well...I know she's your daughter, and I know you because, well, you're quiet famous. Running the company that makes all our tools and gadgets. Your name is everywhere and I know Hotoshi would love to inherit that money. I wouldn't have been surprised if he took your daughter hostage after marrying her and - being bond to her - uses that to con you into giving him ransom money whenever he'd like."

Ronikio gave a nod. "Well... if he is as you say, then yes, he would most likely try to do something like that." He shook his head.

Raiden nodded. "I'm terribly sorry on the other hand. I've heard how badly you've wanted to marry your daughter off."

Ronikio nodded. "Yes well... she's young... it's harder to marry them once they grow older." He stated. "She pretends to be a shinobi... it's such a disgrace to this family name." He growled and took another sip of his tea.

"You disagree with the shinobi lifestyle?" Raiden asked and tilted his head slightly.

"For woman, yes." Ronikio nodded. "That is a role of a man, not a woman. Woman are to be at home, cleaning and cooking and raising children." He stated.

Raiden nodded and scoffed. "If only I could find a woman who'd want to do that." He muttered and rolled his eyes.

Ronikio nodded. "Katsumi is to be that... she knows what I expect of her."

Raiden nodded. "She must be a very humbled woman."

Ronikio scoffed. "Please... I wish. That girl is disobedient and a menace."

Raiden's eyes widened. "Really? I would have never guessed!" He said and shook his head. Suddenly, a smirk crossed his features and he moved to the edge of the couch. "I have an idea for you. You may or may not agree, but for you, I'll make you a deal."

Ronikio chuckled. "I am a business man... shoot."

"You and I are the same - we're on the same level that others...well, they just don't seem to get. This is my deal for you; you want your daughter to be obedient and submissive under manhood, and I want a woman who will be obedient to I with respect no other woman has with submission exceptionally exceptional. You give your daughter to me for - let's say a month uninterrupted, maybe less. I'll take her back to my mansion, and I will teach her, her place. I'll promise you - by the end of this month, you will see a huge change in your daughter. I ask of this without payment, but payment as through giving your daughters hand in marriage to me." Raiden said and smirked. "I'm a very dominant man and I will have no nonsense from your daughter. You can trust me when I say I will have your daughter shining your shoes as you walk out the front door."

Ronikio raised a brow as he thought. He lifted his cup to take a sip before setting it down with a nod. "Very well. You make my daughter into a proper woman, and she is yours for the taking."

Raiden chuckled. "You have my word." He said. "It was very nice meeting you, Ronikio-san." Raiden said and bowed slightly. "Have your daughter ready to go by tomorrow afternoon and by the end of the month, we'll be back with an evaluation." He stood up and stuck out his hand towards Ronikio firmly.

Ronikio stood up as well and took his hand with a smirk. "I will ensure that she is ready and waiting for you." He stated.

"Very well. It's good doing business with you." Raiden said and winked. Their hands fell apart and Raiden turned to leaving the sitting room they were in.

Ronikio watched Raiden for a moment before saying, "Have... we met before, Raiden? You seem familiar to me..."

Raiden paused halfway out the door with his hand on the frame. He pretended to think for a moment before shrugging. "It might be possible. I travel a lot. There probably isn't a place I haven't been. I know we've never formally met, but you may have seen me in the streets or something." He said and shrugged.

Ronikio nodded. "Alright, well, I will see you tomorrow." He said and nodded.

Raiden nodded. "Tomorrow." He repeated before heading down the hall again. He headed out of the house before anyone could stop him and headed back to his own house.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sayune, may I speak to you for a moment?" Ronikio said as he moved into bed in beside his wife.

"Hm?" Sayune asked and looked up from the book in her hands.

"Plans have been shifted with our mut." He stated and sighed.

"Oh? How so?" She asked and closed her book, laying it down on her lay to give Ronikio her full attention.

Ronikio sighed. "A man by the name of Raiden came here today... he has informed me that Hotoshi is not as we believed." He explained. "I invited the man in and had a talk. He is looking for an obedient wife and has offered to take ours and make her as such. He will be taking her tomorrow for a whole month and when they return, he has assured she will be as we've always wanted." He stated. "So, if he does succeed, he asks to be paid by taking our daughters hand in marriage."

Sayune raised her eyebrows. "Have you informed him of just how disobedient our daughter really is?" She asked and chuckled. "I'd be a miracle if what he says was true."

Ronikio shrugged. "I figured we have nothing to lose by allowing this man to try... if anything he'll be doing us a favour... a whole month without that child would be heaven."

"Indeed. But it would also be worse than hell if she came back worse then she is." She stated and rolled her eyes. "We'll give it the month and see what he offers us at the end. If the results do not fit our expectations, we'll hand her off to one of the other suitors she's rejected - even if we have to tie her off and ship her there. I just want that pathetic excuse for a daughter out of my sight."

Ronikio nodded. "I agree. One way or another that kid will be gone." He stated and moved to lay down. "Such a shame Daiki didn't survive that illness." He murmured. "We'd have so much more to look forward to..."

Sayune nodded and frowned. "And I've failed you by not being able to bare anymore." She said and sighed.

Ronikio shook his head. "I do not blame you for what our daughter has become... I blame that Kurai child she was so fond of..."

"That child was always up to no good - and it didn't help that his parents were worse. Absolute delinquents, they all were." She stated and shook her head in disgust. "And they managed to taint our daughter with their mindless numbing."

He nodded. "I just hope this man will be able to fix what damaged those people caused." He hissed and looked at his wife. "Still plan on reading, or can I turn out the light?"

"Was waiting for you." She said and smiled. "Good night, hun."

"Goodnight, hun." He smiled and kissed her cheek before turning out the light.

...

The next day Ronikio ran Katsumi though some rules of what she should do. The maids helped her pack up her stuff and Miyru dressed her in a beautiful white and golden dress and did her best to cover up Katsumi bruised neck and cheek. All her stuff was taken out front and Katsumi moved downstairs with a frown on her face.

"Katsumi." Ronikio hissed as his daughter approached him. "If you fail us this time, considered yourself gone." He hissed.

Katsumi gave a simple nod. "Yes sir." She choked out.

The door was opened and Katsumi was pushed out, her father following behind. She kept her eyes to the ground as she walked up to the man who was waiting for her.

"Hello, sir." She whispered and bowed respectively.

"Nice to see you again." Ronikio chuckled and smiled at Raiden.

Raiden nodded to Ronikio before looking down at Katsumi. "She seems to be halfway there." He said. "Shouldn't be too hard."

Katsumi's eyes widened at the voice and she lifted her head.

"Katsumi has been told the situation; hopefully she won't be too much of a handful." Ronikio said and patted Katsumi's shoulder.

Raiden nodded. "And hopefully she'll learn to keep her mouth shut as well." Raiden said and looked at her intently.

Katsumi shook her head slowly.

"Have fun, then, Raiden." Ronikio smiled and waved as he headed back inside and closed the door.

"R-Raiden?" She breathed.

"Hello." Raiden said and took her suitcase. "We're heading out of the village, just to let you know." He said and pushed her ahead of himself.

Sayune stood at the window looking out at the two just as Ronikio stepped up behind her. "He's good-looking." She stated plainly. "And he looks like he works out quite a bit. I'm sure with him slapping her around, Katsumi will definitely become obedient."

Ronikio nodded. "We think alike." He chuckled.

Katsumi followed ahead and nibbled on her bottom lip. "Wh-What's going on?" She whispered.

"At the moment, that isn't any of your business." Raiden replied. "You're mine for a month."

Katsumi lowered her head. She was so confused. "O-Okay..."

"You've always said how much you've always wanted to live in the Leaf..." Raiden said after a while.

Katsumi nodded. "Y-Yeah... so?"

"Skip the training field, this is much better." Raiden replied and smirked.

"I-I don't understand... my father said I was no longer marrying Hotoshi... a-and... that I'm to be with you for a month.."

Raiden nodded. "Yupp. And I'm going to be training you." He said and chuckled deeply.

Katsumi shook her head. "Training? I-I don't want to..." She murmured.

Raiden chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder to pull her into his side. "Oh, my good, good child. Just wait and see."

Katsumi sighed and looked up at Raiden. She looked back ahead and nuzzled her face into his chest. "Then at least I have you around for a month without you being able to run away again..." She whispered.

Raiden chuckled. "Mhm."

After Raiden forced her to change into more flexible clothing, they sped up the time to get to the Leaf Village. When they reached the said village, Raiden found them a nice hotel to stay at and paid in advance for the entire month and additional for special treatment. When they entered the room for the first time, they unpacked and Raiden made himself quickly at home.

"Well, I'd say this is a nice place." He said and nodded. "Quite nice indeed.

Katsumi sighed as she sat down on one of the beds and ran her hand through her hair. "It's very nice." She agreed.

Raiden nodded and turned to look at her from the bed. "Alright, so here's the deal. I'm looking for a woman who will be obedient to me and will submit everything - every part of their day - to making sure I'm taken care of. Someone who will clean the house, cook the meals, and bare my children without complaining or questioning. Your father has agreed to place you in my hands to ensure that I will train you to be as such. As payment, you will be given to me in marriage." He stated and smirked as he watched her expression change from shock to outrage. "At least, that's what your father and I agreed to."

"W-Wait, you actually tricked my father to that?!" She hissed. "I do not want to be a trophy wife!" She shouted.

"Are you wanting to be free from his hands and his inflicted lifestyle?" He asked and turned fully to her. "Listen to my reasoning. You follow my teaching and learn how to be an obedient woman - not necessarily become as your father wishes, but at the end of the month, you show him what my hands have done, you become mine and you become free. Free from him and you can do as you wish. You can leave, you can marry who you will and never be beaten again." He said and he looked at her with all seriousness.

Katsumi searched her eyes and turned her eyes away. "A-And... what if I do want to marry you?" She murmured, her face heating up.

Raiden remained silent and only looked at her. "I...don't know." He mumbled and turned back around with his eyes closed. "Can you grab me a glass of water, please?" He asked.

Katsumi stood up. "Sure." She replied and moved to the kitchen and grabbed a glass, filling it from the tap before bringing it to Raiden and holding it out. "Here..." She whispered.

Raiden smirked and grabbed the glass before turning to look up at her. "You're getting it." He encouraged.

Katsumi turned her eyes away and went back to sit on her bed. "Mhm..."

"I want to apologize in advance, by the way." Raiden said immediately and took a sip of his water.

Katsumi shook her head. "For what?" She murmured.

"There are going to be times when you want to kill me. I have only a month and I want to make sure you're at your father's standard as an obedient woman in order to get you free from him. I may seem harsh at sometimes, and I will discipline - but, I give you my word that I will never hit you or any of that sort." He explained and turned to look at her. "And now I say: I'm very sorry."

Katsumi shook her head. "I already expected that, Raiden." She murmured and sighed.

Raiden nodded. "Just know - it's for your own good."

The next morning, Raiden woke early to do his morning exercise. When he returned from doing fifty laps at the training field, Katsumi was still asleep. He let out a sigh and shook her awake.

Katsumi groaned and turned some to look up at Raiden. "Hm?"

"Every morning except for on Saturdays and Sundays you will wake up at 6am. On Saturdays and Sundays, you may sleep until 8 but no longer. When I am finished my daily morning work-out, I want to be back to a plate full of food." He stated. "I'll give you some leeway today since I did not lay that down, but as punishment, I require a back massage. If you disobey this rule, there will be worse punishments to come, understand?" He asked and raised his brows.

Katsumi nodded and sighed as she rolled to sit up and ran her hands through her hair. "Alright..." She yawned and stood up, moving to the kitchen.

"And if you're cooking skills turn out to be worse than expected, I'll pay for cooking classes." He said and moved to sit down at the table in the provided kitchen.

Katsumi just gave a nod and started to cook a simple breakfast. When she was done she set it down in front of him. "I'm going to get dressed." She stated and headed to the bedroom.

Raiden smirked and picked up the chop sticks Katsumi had provided and began to eat. He had to admit, the food wasn't that bad. When she came back from changing, Raiden looked up at her and shrugged. "You'll take the cooking classes." He said and continued to eat.

Katsumi opened her mouth to protest but shut it. "Didn't know I was that bad." She muttered and sat down across from him.

Raiden shook his head. "You're not." He said.

"Then why the classes?" She asked and fiddled with her necklace.

"Don't ever question me." He stated harshly, not looking at her.

"Fine." She murmured and looked down. She was already dreading this, not only did Raiden have to be a jerk the whole time, but he had to train her to be someone she did not wish to be. And then to top it off she took her confession of love a step further, and he basically rejected her. The man she loved did not wish to marry her, now she didn't care. She just wanted to drop dead and let it all be over.

"And I want you to actually be participating and learning." He stated, glancing up to see her expression.

Katsumi just gave a nod. "Okay." She whispered, not meeting his eyes.

"And smile. You want to show your father you're happy to be obedient." He stated with a raised brow. Oddly, Raiden wasn't feeling too hungry and pushed half the plate of food away. His arms went above his head and he stretched with a grunt. "Now, since I have a long day ahead of me for getting everything prepared for us being here a full month, I'd have that back rub now." He said and pulled his shirt off as he stood up and moved over to the couch. "Don't be afraid to add pressure either."

Katsumi stood up and moved to the couch, standing in front of him. "Then lay down..." She said and forced a smile.

Raiden glanced at her before laying down on his stomach. "Use your knuckles as well." He said and made himself comfortable.

Katsumi gave a nod and some-what moved over top of him, placing her hands on his back. She hesitated for a moment before she started to kneed his skin, starting with only a small amount of pressure but added more until she was using her knuckles. She moved her hands up and down his back, keeping her eyes on her task, however her mind wondered.

Raiden sighed with pleasure. "At least you won't need classes on massaging." He murmured.

Katsumi bit her lip and tried to force back her tears that were suddenly threatening to fall. "Th-Thanks." She whispered.

Raiden's eyes opened partly when he felt a couple of drops of water on his back. His eyes closed again and he let out a silent sigh before sitting up. "That's good." He murmured and looked at her. "Don't cry." He whispered and reached up to wipe her tears. "There is nothing you need to worry about."

Katsumi's lip quivered and she nodded. "S-Sorry..."

Raiden shook his head as his hand went to the back of her neck. He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her. "Why?" He asked.

Katsumi shook her head and moved her arms around him. "I-It doesn't matter..." She whispered and closed her eyes.

"Of course it does." He whispered back and leaned his head against hers.

Katsumi let out a shaky breath. "I-I... just don't want to do this." She whispered.

"You don't want to be free from your parents?" He questioned.

Katsumi sighed. "Of course I do... but I don't what to be changed to someone I-I'm not... and that's what you've agreed to do." She whispered. She opened her mouth to say more but thought against it as she pushed from his embrace and sniffled.

Raiden shook his head. "That's what your father thinks. So long as you perform well, you'll be free."

"But that is what you're doing." She stated and shook her head. She got up and moved out to the balcony, looking over the side at the ground below. There was a part of her that just wanted to jump off.

Raiden was right behind her and a moment after she looked over the edge, Raiden spun her around to look at him. He searched her eyes before leaning forward to capture her lips with his forcefully, pinning her to the railing with his body so she couldn't move.

Katsumi's eyes widened and she shook her head, trying to push him back.

Raiden let out a deep breath and hung his head. "I'm doing this so I can be at rest that you're free from that idiots hands." He said and closed his eyes.

Katsumi's eyes filled with tears again. "Y-You don't have to treat me like you're g-girlfriend while doing so." She choked out and pushed him back as she moved to the other side of the railing.

Raiden sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Sorry." He murmured and turned to head back in. He paused at the door and looked over his shoulder. "I'm going to do a few things. Meet me at the Ichiraku Ramen shop by noon. Ask for directions if you can't find it." He said and moved in to grab his shirt and pull it back on.

Katsumi lowered her head. "O-Okay." She whispered.

Katsumi debated for hours if she was going to jump or not, but decided against it. She had a quick shower and got dressed into different clothes before leaving the hotel, still not bothering to eat. She didn't bother to cover up her bruises, which she regretted because she got a lot of stares on the way to the shop. She managed to find it and saw Raiden sitting there.

"I found it." She stated and forced a smile to him.

Raiden nodded and patted to the seat beside himself. "Make two bowls of Ramen - doesn't matter which kind, just make it delicious." He said and threw down some cash.

The man behind the counter nodded and took the money before turning and began cooking.

"And what have you done all morning?" Raiden asked Katsumi.

Katsumi shrugged as she sat down. "Debating things." She muttered.

Raiden nodded. "For every week we're here, I want you to set up a system. I don't care how, as long as it's organized and works. The carpets need vacuuming, dishes need washed, and so on. Dishes will have to be washed every day and whatever needs to be cleaned, needs to be cleaned. The laundry will need to be done twice a week." He said and looked up at the guy behind the counter when he noticed his gaze.

The man turned back and continued to make the bowls up.

Katsumi smiled. "Of course, I will do that for you. It won't be hard at all." She stated.

Raiden shrugged. "Don't worry, I'm not just going to leave you to do everything." He stated. "I'll help out sometimes."

Katsumi's expression fell. "Then it's not realistic." She stated.

"What isn't?" He asked and looked over.

"A man helping a woman... at least from my father's views." She stated.

"And he'll know, how? I'm not going to make you clean the dust of my shoes with your tongue." He said and rolled his eyes. "I may be a jerk, but I'm nothing compared to your father."

"You don't need to tell me that." She murmured.

Raiden shrugged.

The bowls of Ramen were set down in front of the two of them and the man bowed. "Enjoy."

"Thanks." Raiden said and bowed back.

"May I ask?" The man questioned and motioned to Katsumi.

"Katsumi, Teuchi. Teuchi, Katsumi. She's from the leaf - a childhood friend. She's in my care for the month."

Teuchi nodded. "Pleased to meet you, Katsumi-san." He said and bowed.

Katsumi smiled. "Pleased to meet you too." She said before looking down and frowned. "I wasn't hungry, Raiden." She whispered.

"Eat." Raiden said and began to eat.

Katsumi shook her head. "I didn't ask you to buy me food."

"So?" Raiden replied and glanced at her. "Eat. If you don't, we'll take it back to the hotel and you will eat it later. I paid for it, and you will not waste your food."

"Fine. Take it back." She whispered and slammed her head down on the counter.

Raiden turned fully to look at her and grabbed her chin to make her look at him. "I know you're hungry, I can hear your stomach starting to growl. You didn't have breakfast, now I want you to eat. You will not talk back to be." He said and narrowed his eyes. "Now eat." He hissed.

Teuchi's eyes widened and he grew uncomfortable. Raiden turned back to his Ramen and glanced up at Teuchi sadly.

Teuchi turned to Ayame and nudged her arm to get her working again. Ayame shook her head and turned back around.

Katsumi stared at the bowl before picking up her chopsticks and started to eat.


	6. Chapter 6

That night, Raiden had a long hot shower. When he finished, he pulled on a pair of sweats and moved out to the bedroom. He looked out through the wooden sliding doors to find Katsumi sitting straight on the couch, her hands on her lap, and her face looking straight ahead out the window. "If you want to be up early, you'd better get to sleep." He said and began to head for his bed.

Katsumi stood up and moved to her bed. "Goodnight, Raiden." She whispered.

Raiden nodded. "I don't think a dress is appropriate for bed." He stated and gently laid down to look up at the roof.

Katsumi rolled her eyes. "If you paid attention you'd have seen it was a nightgown."

Raiden raised a brow and glanced over. "That's what you call those things?" He asked.

She gave a nod. "Yes."

Raiden sighed. "You'll learn eventually." He murmured.

Eventually Raiden fell asleep. Katsumi laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. She sat up and glanced over at Raiden with a frown. She nibbled on her lip as she thought about the few kisses they had shared. Her mind then drifted to her father and mother sitting at home, probably throwing a party because she was gone. She took once last glance at Raiden before moving to the balcony.

The building was tall and if she didn't catch herself on any other buildings, she'd die on impact with the ground. Her hands trembled slightly as she looked at the moon before letting out a shaky breath. The air was cold due to the upcoming fall. She slowly moved up onto the railing, gripping the roof for balance as she looked over. She had been in the same state so many times over, so close to ending it all but she always chickened out at the last second, but this time she was determined.

Raiden's eyes opened slightly and he let out a groan. For some reason, when something felt off, he always woke up. He ran his hands through his hair before sitting up and peering around. Katsumi wasn't in her bed, so Raiden went in search for her. "Katsumi?" He called out tiredly and moved out to the livingroom. He noticed the balcony doors were opened and turned. It took a moment to register, but his eyes widened immediately. Swiftly, he moved out behind her and wrapped his arms around her thighs to pull her off the railing and carry her back into the hotel, dropping her down onto the couch. Angrily, he slammed the balcony doors shut and turned towards her. "Idiot!" He shouted and clenched his fists. "Don't you ever do that again, you hear me?" He hissed and narrowed his eyes.

She turned her face away and kept silent.

"You look at me." He whispered harshly and grabbed her chin. His eyes frantically searched her. "D-don't...ever...ever...do that again." His voice lowered considerably and he stared at her, waiting for some sort of reply - anything.

Katsumi simply stared at him.

"Katsumi!" He shouted and slammed his fist into the back of the couch. "Do you hear me?!"

"I don't care!" She shouted back.

Raiden narrowed his eyes before pushing her away. For some reason, he couldn't push back the tears that were welling in his eyes and he stormed back to the bedroom and slammed the sliding doors shut. Angrily, he paced back and forth, trying excessively to wipe the tears away and dispose of the lump in his throat.

Katsumi sat motionless and staring at the balcony windows. "Sorry, Raiden... but you don't understand." She murmured to herself.

When Raiden had finally managed to push aside his initial feelings on the situation, he slipped the doors open again and looked at Katsumi. Once again, she sat motionless. He shook his head and slowly walked towards her before scooping her up into his arms and turning for the bedroom. "Expect discipline." He mumbled. Once back inside the bedroom, he closed the doors again and laid her down in his bed despite her protest and climbed in behind her, holding her back tightly against his chest with his arms around her stomach. "You'll be getting up when I wake up." He stated.

Katsumi shook her head. "Let go of me. You got a room with two beds for a reason."

Raiden held her tighter and buried his face in her hair. "You're not trusted on your own." He whispered.

Katsumi closed her eyes. "So what, you plan on watching me every second now?" She mumbled.

"If I must." He snapped. "Look, I hated what you did just then for a number of different reasons. It was stupid, alright? And...and it brought up emotions I didn't care to want." He said. "If you ever do that again...I...I might end up hurting you." He stated and gritted his teeth. "J-just...please...don't."

Katsumi sighed. "Why? I'm pathetic and useless... always have been... that will never change." She stated. "Even if you do manage to make me as my father wishes, who's to say anyone will ever want me?" She asked. "Right now, every man my father had lined up, only wanted me for my money..."

Raiden shook his head. "You're more than money." He stated.

"Gee, there's a first." She muttered. "With my father it was all about image, with other men its money, and with you I'm more then money.. what would that be? A burden?"

"Money...is burden." He murmured and frowned. Images of his father flashed through his mind and he squeezed his eyes shut to rid of the memories.

Katsumi let out a breath and turned in his arms to face him. Tears were in her eyes again. "I-I'm sorry..." She whispered. "F-For the record...I-I wouldn't have done it... I-I've been doing this for years..." She whispered and moved to press her face in his chest. "I-I just don't want you to train me to be as my father wants... I-I just don't want to ever go back." She whispered and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "All he does is hurt me and make me feel worthless..."

"Then just obey me, Katsumi. Learn what I'm teaching you and try your hardest. I'm teaching you at your fathers standard but I honestly don't expect you to be perfect. So long as you persuade your father you're obedient you will be free from him. That's all I care for - for you to free from his filthy hands." He said and frowned. "Please."

"B-But Raiden... I won't be free... don't you g-get that? When he sees I-I'm obedient, he expects you to marry me... th-then he will expect a wedding..." She whispered and shook her head. "I won't be free until I am married."

"And we will." He said and closed his eyes.

Katsumi shook her head. "So you can divorce me the following day, forget it." She whispered and turned around again.

"Then I won't." He mumbled.

Katsumi scoffed. "Why would you do that to yourself?" She whispered, tears brimming yet again.

"Goodnight, Katsumi." He whispered and leaned forwards to kiss her cheek. "Get some sleep."

Katsumi frowned and moved around again, pressing her face into his chest. "N-Night, Raiden..." She choked out as a few tears fell.

As the week went by, Raiden made sure she knew the routine; making sure she was cleaning and doing the regular routine. He had paid for cooking classes for her to attend which she was and every now and then he took her out for food. After visiting an old friend quickly, Raiden returned back to the hotel to find Katsumi standing at the kitchen table with a supper made for two. "This isn't something you've made before. Recipe from cooking class?" He asked and pulled his shirt off before sitting down. Raiden had taught Katsumi to stay standing until he had taken his seat before sitting herself.

Katsumi shook her head. "Miyru taught me it a while back." She said and gave a gentle smile.

Raiden nodded and picked up his chop sticks before looking around the table. "Do I not get anything to drink?" He asked and looked at her expectantly.

Katsumi's eyes widened and she quickly got up. "Sorry." She said and quickly got him a glass of water before setting it down and taking her seat.

Raiden watched her closely as he took a drink of water. "For forgetting the drink before the meal, you will have to sit in a tub of cold water for three intervals of two minutes." He said.

Katsumi picked up her chopsticks. "Alright."

"Make it only one minute." He murmured and glanced up at her. "I've always seen your father drinking wine, so be sure to serve him a glass of wine instead. If he whines about it, ask if he wants some cheese with his wine - no, don't. I'm only joking." He said and held his hand up with a laugh.

Katsumi smiled gently. "Would you like wine instead?"

Raiden pursed his lips. "I think I'm more of a sake guy. Wine...doesn't have a suitable taste." He murmured and shook his head with his tongue hanging out in disgust.

"So... you want sake then?" She asked and prepared to get up.

Raiden shrugged. "No thanks. I didn't even know we had any." He admitted.

She smirked. "I got some yesterday when I went shopping." She stated and took a bite of her food.

Raiden raised his brows. "Hm..." He smirked. "Prepare some for later tonight and we'll sit down and watch a movie." He said and shrugged.

Katsumi couldn't stop the blush that crept up onto her cheeks. "O-Okay." She whispered and took another bite.

Raiden noticed her suddenly rosy cheeks and chuckled lightly. "It is improper to think anything beyond what may or may not happen." He stated. "Shall I make it two minutes in the tub to numb your mind?" He asked and raised a brow.

She shook her head. "N-No." She murmured. "I-I was just thinking about ah... something else..." She murmured.

"Such as?" He asked and looked at her expectantly.

Katsumi shrugged. "Just one night I slept over at Miyako's... we had a few drinks and acted like idiots." She giggled.

"Light weight?" He asked.

"I-I am." She murmured. "Miyako isn't..."

"You will not have any, then." He said and shrugged.

Katsumi gasped. "Wh-Why not?" She asked and pouted.

"Because it is improper." He replied and shrugged. "But I'll make it exception tonight - but, you can only have a few sips, not anything to make you...stupid."

Katsumi sighed. "Fine." She murmured.

Later that night they put in a movie and sat on the couch. Katsumi poured a small glass of sake for herself and an average size for Raiden.

Raiden looked at Katsumi and nodded before taking a drink and setting it on the table beside the couch.

Katsumi glanced at Raiden and opened her mouth but closed it and nibbled on her lip, turning back to face the tv.

"What?" Raiden asked and looked to the television. "Don't want to watch this?

"N-No... it's not that." She murmured.

"Then what?" He asked. "What have I told you about not spilling as soon as I ask?"

"I-I was wondering i-if I could ah... c-cuddle with you..." She murmured quietly, her face heating up. "A-And then I-I changed my mind..."

"As long as you ask permission." He said and pulled her by her arm closer to himself, allowing her to be in between himself and the back of the couch. He stretched quickly and reached for his glass of sake before turning to watch the television. "Happy?"

Katsumi blushed deeper and nodded. "Y-Yes actually…" She murmured and moved her arms around his waist, pressing her face into his chest as her eyes moved to the television.

Slowly, Raiden brought the glass to his lips and allowed the liquid to pass into his mouth before leaning over and placing the glass down on the coffee table before making himself comfortable with his arm draped over her. "Two and a half more weeks." He whispered and traced his fingertips lightly over her arm.

Katsumi gave a nod. "Too bad... I was getting used not having to see his face." She murmured. "At least the bruise on my cheek is finally gone." She smiled gently.

Raiden nodded. "Agreed." He murmured and he let out a deep breath. "I really don't want to say this...no matter what your father does when we get back, you have to obey him. Even if he hits you - I know I've told you to fight back, but don't. Show submission no matter what happens and you'll be let go, alright? It'll be everything I have not to react to it myself." He mumbled and let his head hang back. "Because I..." His voice stopped and he let out a sigh before turning back to the television.

Katsumi's heart pounded as she looked up. "Y-You... what?" She whispered.

"Because I will give anything to ensure your protection." He lied.

Katsumi's expression fell. "O-Oh..." She murmured and nuzzled her face into his chest as she closed her eyes. She knew she was too naive to believe he was going to say those three words.

"Okay, no talking. I want to watch this." He murmured and moved down until his head was comfortable on top of the pillows.

The month passed slowly but surely, and three days before the month was up, Raiden and Katsumi headed back to the Rock Village. They made it on time and Katsumi changed quickly into a presentable outfit before they reached the Rataka mansion. "It's your father's mansion; knock, bow and in a sweet voice, tell him you're back and thank him for allowing you to go with me to teach you obedience." He whispered and nodded towards the door.

Katsumi gave a nod. She walked up to the door and knocked. Moments after her father appeared with her mother just behind him. His eyebrow raised as he looked over his daughter.

Katsumi bowed and smiled gently. "I'm back, father. I hope you will take me back and give me a second chance. I promise to be obedient this time."

"Oh?" He asked and looked to Raiden. "Has she really changed?"

Raiden smirked. "Did I not give you my word?" He asked and moved up behind Katsumi. "She was rough around the edges, but I disciplined her well. Quite a few troubled spots, but freezing cold bathes quickly taught her some lessons." He said and smirked.

Sayune smiled and stepped aside. "Please, come in." She said and waved the two in.

Katsumi gave another quick bow before moving into the house. Raiden followed behind and Ronikio closed the door. The four moved to the livingroom and sat down, Katsumi and Raiden on one couch, Sayune and Ronikio on the other. The maids showed up instantly and poured them all a cup of tea.

"So, have you learned anything, Katsumi?" Ronikio asked.

Katsumi nodded and smiled gently. "I learned a lot, father."

"The girl had no manners whatsoever in the beginning - did you teach her none?" Raiden asked and tilted his head in disbelief.

Sayune's eyes widened before they narrowed. "Our daughter was a good child before she met a disgusting little boy." She spat. "The village looked on us in shame for not putting our child through the academy so we had to and she met his little boy who only had a bad influence on her. The many nights she snuck out to be with that thing at his house - his parents were even nut cases!" Sayune's voice rose as she continued on.

Raiden's jaw clenched and he bawled his fists together. "Children like that should be taught a lesson. No, actually. The parents need to be taught the lesson. When a couple are a pathetic excuse for parents, it tends to show through the child. I'm very sorry that that was what had happened with your daughter. Rest assured, she is fixed and back onto the right path. As for that kid, he could die and the world wouldn't care."

Katsumi looked at Raiden and hid her frown before looking to her parents. "I apologize for that, Mother, Father. I realize my mistake now... I will no longer put a bad image on the Rataka family."

"That's right you won't." Ronikio hissed. "Do you realize what we've had to deal with because of your slip up?"

Katsumi nodded. "I know... and I wish there was a way I could t-take it back." She stated; her kindness to her parents was making her feel sick. It was taking all she had not to physically throw up.

Raiden glanced at Katsumi before patting her knee. "I don't like tea, how about you go fetch me a glass of ice cold water?"

Katsumi gave a gentle smile. "Of course." She said and stood up, moving to the kitchen.

"My, my... a very large change." Ronikio stated.

"So, shall it be that I have your daughter's hand in marriage?" Raiden asked.

Sayune pursed her lips and wrapped her arm around Ronikio's arm to pull his attention to her. "We should test this a little further first and see just how far she has come. She's exceeding our expectations now, but maybe he didn't teach her on as many things as we hoped."

Ronikio looked at his wife before giving a nod. He looked back to Raiden. "We would like to see a little more proof to Katsumi's change before you can have her hand... I hope that is alright... but we do want to ensure this is not just an act... why not give her to us for the night?" He asked.

Raiden nodded. "Sure thing. Go ahead. My work is no act." He said and stood. "I'll be back tomorrow at noon for an answer, is that fine?"

Ronikio glanced at his wife. "I believe that is fine." He stated.

Raiden bowed at the waist. "I will show myself out. As a little boost to ensure my work is true I even give a little advice. Katsumi has become very affectionate towards me. I showed her, her place as a woman, and over the course of the month, she submitted unto me. If you want straight true results, tell her that I've declined payment by marriage and have left."

Ronikio raised a brow. "You wish me to lie?"

"A suggestion, sir, for true results. You may wish not to do so but it will ensure this is no act." Raiden replied and held a hand up in defence.

Ronikio nodded. "Alright. I trust you Raiden. I will tell her of this... but you will return tomorrow afternoon?"

Raiden nodded. "I shall." He replied and headed towards the door. "Now I will leave before she returns. With no goodbye, she will have no hope. When she is acceptable in your sight, you may tell her that her hand will be given to me in marriage." He said and bowed once again. "Have a good day, sir, madam."

Ronikio nodded. "Very well. See you tomorrow, Raiden." He said with a nod.

Raiden nodded and slipped out the door. He saw Katsumi as she was headed towards him with the glass of water and he caught her at a distance to whispered quickly in her ear, "You will stay for the night and I will return tomorrow at noon. Your father will tell you the marriage is off and I have left without any lasts words and a lump sum as payment instead of marriage. Act upset, but don't allow it to overcome you. Act as I have taught you and you will be mine. Now go in there and act as if this meeting never happened." He whispered before turning and leaving before anyone could see him.

Katsumi let out a breath as she watched him for a moment. She forced a smile and went back out to her parents and her face twisted in confusion. "Where did Raiden go?" She asked gently.

"He has left." Ronikio stated. "He changed his mind and asked for money rather than your hand in marriage…"

Her eyes widened slightly and she frowned. She sat down on the couch and placed the glass on the table. "O-Oh…" She whispered.

"Did you feel for him?" Sayune asked.

Katsumi gave a small nod. "He… was very good to me." She whispered before looking up. "I-I suppose you will find someone new for me?"

Ronikio's eyes widened slightly. "W-Well… yes."

Sayune nodded. "Tomorrow we will chose a new man for you."

Katsumi gave a nod. "Very well." She said and stood. "Is there anything you wish for me to do?" She asked and smiled some.

The parents shared a shocked gaze before shaking their heads.

Katsumi gave a nod. "Then if it's alright with you, I'd like to go to my room… is that okay?"

They both nodded.

Katsumi bowed gently and moved upstairs to her room. When she got in and closed the door, she ran to her connected bathroom and threw up. She knew she wouldn't be able to hold it back much longer. When she finished she wiped her mouth and sat down on her bed, running her hands through her hair.

A knock came to the door and she quickly rushed to open it, a large smile on her face before she realized who it was. "Miyru." She breathed.

"Miss. Rataka." She smiled.

Katsumi quickly pulled her in and closed the door with a loud sigh of relief. "I thought you were one of my parents."

Miyru smiled gently. "My, my.. you sure fit the part."

Katsumi nodded. "Yeah… I threw up my last meal a few minutes ago."

"So what is going on?" She asked.

"Raiden has told my parents to test me by telling him he no longer wants to marry me. I need to act obedient still and prove that I am as they wish. Then they will tell me that it was a lie and he will be here to get me tomorrow." She stated.

Miyru smiled gently. "Wonderful. And… does that mean you're marrying him?"

Katsumi shrugged as she sat down. "I-I… don't really know…" She admitted. "I mean… he says he will marry me to set me free… to put on an act for father and mother… but then… I said I refused to marry him just to divorce the following day…"

"And?" Miyru asked.

"W-Well… h-he… said he wouldn't…" She murmured and looked at Miyru. "D-Do… you think he wishes to marry me, or just… do it as an act?"

Miyru shrugged and smiled. "I do not know, Miss. Rataka."

Katsumi sighed and looked down. "Who am I kidding? He'll never love me enough to marry me… at least by his own will…"

Miyru took Katsumi's hand and smiled gently. "I think you'll be surprised how that boy feels about you." She said.

Katsumi searched her eyes. "Y-Yeah… m-maybe.."


	7. Chapter 7

Later that night, Katsumi was called back downstairs. She offered to make dinner and with secret help from Miyru, she made a dinner fit for three. The three of them sat at the dinner table, eating in silence. Her father took a sip of his wine before setting it down and clearing his throat.

"This is very good, Katsumi." He stated.

Sayune gave a nod. "Better then the meal we were served last night."

Katsumi smiled brightly. "Why thank you." She said as her smile fell. "R-Raiden loved my cooking as well..." She whispered.

The parents shared a glance before nodding. "Katsumi, we lied to you."

Katsumi lifted her head. "About what?"

"Raiden did not get paid... he still wishes to marry you. We decided to tell you otherwise to ensure this was not an act." Sayune explained.

Katsumi's eyes widened. "R-Really?"

"You will marry him and will make us grandchildren." Ronikio stated.

Katsumi nodded and smiled brightly. "Of course. We need a child to succeed this family's business."

The parents actually smiled at her before going back to eating. It was taking all Katsumi had to keep her food down, she felt like she was going to be sick all over again.

After dinner ended she returned to her room after helping clean up and threw up her dinner. She had a quick shower before laying down in bed and wrote down in her journal.

'This nice act is making me sick, and seeing them smile made it all that much worse... all I want is to leave now...  
The thought of marrying Raiden makes me have butterflies... but it also makes me upset... I do not wish to marry him and force him to remain with him. I want him to be with me because he loves me enough to. I know I love him... and that will never change.'

She wrote. She re-read the writing before setting her book back in it's hiding place and turning off the light.

Katsumi had gotten up early and ensured to look after her parents. After she had done so, she lost her breakfast in the toilet before she went and sat in the livingroom to read a book. Her eyes constantly drifted to the clock. The sooner Raiden showed up to save her the better.

Ronikio watched Katsumi from a distance and glanced at his wife. "The change is unbelievable."

"So is her love to that man." Sayune nodded.

"I can't believe I'm saying this... but... I'm glad she loves him. Maybe then she won't let us down." Ronikio stated.

Sayune nodded. "I never thought we'd see this day..."

Ronikio nodded. "He should be here any minute now."

Almost twenty minutes later, a knock came to the door. One of the maids opened it before quickly finding Ronikio and Sayune. She bowed quickly and said, "Raiden-san is here and wishes to speak with you, Rataka-sama."

Ronikio gave a nod. "Thank you." He said and moved out to where Raiden was waiting and held out his hand. "Raiden."

"Ronikio." Raiden replied and took his hand for a firm shake. "Results?" He asked with a smirk.

Ronikio gave a nod. "Sayune and I are very impressed... she's a completely different woman... you did extraordinary with Katsumi."

"I told you I would. Now, do I have permission to see her?" He asked and peered in past Ronikio.

Ronikio gave a nod. "She's in the livingroom." He said and turned. "Katsumi!"

Katsumi set down her book and moved out to where her father was. Her face brightened when she saw Raiden. She stepped closer to hug him.

Raiden's chin raised slightly and he indicated with his hand to stop immediately.

Katsumi stopped and bowed slightly.

Ronikio watched closely.

"I will be looking forward to being bond to you through marriage." He stated and held out his hand to her.

Katsumi glanced at him for a moment before giving him her hand with a blush. "As am I." She whispered.

Raiden smirked slightly and brought her hand up to kiss the back of it gently. When he dropped his hand, he turned back to Ronikio and bowed his head. "You receive an obedient daughter, and I an obedient wife. "If it is no problem to you, I would wish to have the wedding as soon as possible."

Ronikio nodded. "The sooner the better." He chuckled and looked over the two. "How does Wednesday sound?"

Raiden's eyes widened. He hadn't expected that soon. He was thinking three weeks would be pushing it for her parents, although they always had been trying to get rid of her. Raiden bowed in agreement. "Perfect. In a week it is. I request one last thing. With Miyru as Katsumi's personal maid, I request that she will take Katsumi for a week to prepare her for the wedding. I will provide the funds for the wedding along with the funds for preparation." He stated.

Ronikio waved Raiden off. "You've looked after her for the last month. Miyru may go with you and I will provide you with the money you need. Just give me a price."

Raiden shook his head. "There is no need for that, I have enough funds to carry it all through." Raiden said while holding his hand up.

Ronikio shook his head. "Please... let me pay for something.

Raiden pursed his lips. "You can provided for Katsumi's half of the marriage. Her dress, jewellery, and anything that will be used to...make...to make her look like a bride." He stumbled over his words.

Katsumi glanced at Raiden before looking to her father with a smile.

Ronikio gave a nod. "Very well." He said and pulled out his wallet and handed the yen to Raiden. "I'll let you hold onto it. I believe Miyru can aid her in choosing her dress and other accessories."

Raiden nodded. "Very well. Katsumi, fetch me a favourite drink of mine and go pack the things you will need for the next week." He said and looked down at Katsumi.

Katsumi smiled gently and gave a nod. "Of course." She said and scurried off. She just wanted to get the hell out of the mansion, she felt like she may be sick yet again.

At that time Miyru passed by and Ronikio quickly stopped her. "Miyru!"

Miyru gasped and nearly dropped the tray of food in her hands. "S-Sir?"

"Katsumi is returning with Raiden for the week. You are to go with them and help Katsumi prepare for the wedding." Ronikio stated.

Miyru took a glance at Raiden with widened eyes.

Raiden tried to hide his smirk and sheepishly looked away as he ran his hand through his hair. When she just continued to stare at him, he shrugged.

"Miyru?" Ronikio hissed.

Miyru shook her head and smiled gently. "I take it as we're leaving right away?"

Ronikio gave a nod. "Go help Katsumi pack and then pack your own stuff for the week. And be quick about it."

Miyru gave a quick bow, being careful not to drop the tray. As she turned she smiled gently at Raiden before hurrying off with the tray.

Katsumi returned with the drink Raiden wanted and handed it to him with a smile before running off again.

"Are you excited?" Ronikio asked with a slight smirk.

Raiden shrugged. "I'm sure you know how it is." He said and raised a brow. "She's an obedient woman and that's hard to come by now-a-days with their desires to become a shinobi." Raiden shook his head in disgust. "I've taught Katsumi and she's grown to like me. If I would ask her to lay down in a puddle to let me walk over her, she'd do it, not simply for obedience but for the sake of pleasing me." He said and shrugged. "The week before we came back, she vowed that to me. To please me by whatever it takes."

Ronikio nodded. "I believe you showing up was the best thing for all of us. I'm so pleased with what you've done with her. I hope she is the wife you've always wanted."

"And the thing is too, with her desire to marry me, she will always desire to be the best wife she can to me." He said and shrugged. "So not only am I happy, but she will be as well."

Ronikio gave a nod. "Great." He smirked.

After almost twenty minutes, Miyru and Katsumi came down the stairs with a suitcase each. Katsumi looked a little queasy but was trying to keep her happy composure.

"We're ready to go, Raiden." Katsumi giggled.

"I can take your bag, Miss. Rataka." Miyru said gently.

Raiden nodded to Miyru and stepped aside, allowing Miyru past but stopping Katsumi with his hand. He leaned forward and brought his mouth to her ear. "You look a little too eager to be with me." He whispered and chuckled lightly. "Help Miyru and come say goodbye to your father." He added quietly.

Katsumi gave a nod. She helped Miyru with the bags before returning inside to her father and mother, bowing in front of them.

"Again I'm sorry for being such a bad child. I'm glad you've given me a second chance." She looked up and smiled gently. "I will make you proud of me."

Ronikio shared a glance with Sayune before he placed his hand on Katsumi's shoulder. "We hope so." He said and gave a slight smile; it make Katsumi cringe inwardly.

Katsumi nodded and lifted her head. "I will see you two in a week." She said and smiled.

"At the wedding." Sayune replied and smiled. "Your father will be ready to go to walk you down the aisle." He said and placed her hand gently against Ronikio's back. "Now that you no longer shame us, we'll be able to hold our heads up with pride."

Katsumi tried not to grit her teeth as she smiled. "I'm so happy then." She whispered and stepped back.

"Be good for Raiden." Ronikio smirked.

Katsumi nodded. "Of course." She said and waved before heading outside where Miyru and Raiden were waiting.

"Get me out of here." Katsumi hissed as she walked passed them. "I think I'm gonna be sick again."

Raiden chuckled and waved at Ronikio and Sayune before following behind Katsumi. "You seem a little agitated." He whispered after leaning forward so his mouth was near her ear.

"I haven't kept a meal down since you left me here yesterday." She muttered.

"Maybe I should take you to another ramen shop." He whispered and placed his hands gently on her shoulders.

Katsumi shook her head and closed her eyes. "Please no food..."

"Then how about this?" He asked and turned her face to his to press his lips to hers. "And you won't be getting another until next week as your punishment for not bowing to me at first but trying to give me a hug instead." He said and smirked.

Katsumi blushed faintly and gave a nod.

"So why am I with you two?" Miyru asked as she smiled at the pair.

"Basically to make sure I don't defile Katsumi before the wedding." He said simply. "Her father hates inappropriate things so suggesting a third party ups my points with him." He explained and shrugged.

Miyru gave a nod. "So... what happens after the wedding?" She asked.

"What do you mean, what happens after the wedding?" He asked with confusion. "Ronikio will be a hundred times shocked when he figures out his little nightmare is the one he allowed to marry his daughter. And once we're married, he cannot do a thing about it since he's literally given his daughter to me. He cannot take her back unless I allow it."

Katsumi bit her lip as she looked at the ground. She knew what Miyru was doing; she was asking Raiden the things she couldn't.

"So... does that mean you plan on... keeping her?" Miyru smirked.

"So long as she's safe from that idiot." Raiden murmured and rolled his eyes. "That man may be rich but he's the biggest loser in the world."

Katsumi sighed. "That's not what she means." She groaned. "She's asking this for me... remember the other week... you know where I almost jumped... you said you wouldn't divorce me... I'm saying you can." She murmured.

"Well I know I can." He said and raised a brow. "I wouldn't need permission for that."

Katsumi rolled her eyes. "Nevermind."

Miyru frowned slightly and sighed quietly.

"What?" Raiden asked and held his hands up in confusion. "What's the point of all this divorce-not divorce crap?" He asked.

Katsumi sighed and stopped walking, turning to face him. "Do you have any idea how much your marrying me against your will is killing me?"

"If I spent a month to set this all up, who says it's against my will?" He asked and crossed his arms.

"Because I asked you a month ago a what if question... I asked what you would think if I wanted to marry you, and all you said was that you didn't know." She stated and frowned.

"Are we not marrying?" He asked and looked at her expectantly. "You're marrying me."

"To save me from my father... not because you love me that much." She whispered and looked down.

"That much? Tell me, Katsumi. I don't ever recall verbalizing my feelings much - how would you know whether or not I loved you and or how much I love you?" He asked and shrugged. "Don't put words in my mouth. I absolutely hate when people do that. It's all I grew up with."

She lowered her head further and turned around. "S-Sorry." She whispered and started to walk ahead.

Raiden quickly grabbed her wrist and turned her to look at him. "Don't turn away on me." He said and clenched his jaw.

Katsumi gave a nod. "Sorry... again."

Raiden stared at her for a moment before lowering his head. "Look, are you wanting to marry me or not?" He asked. "You can either go back to your parents or you can go ahead with the regular plan and be prepared for a life with myself."

Katsumi gave a nod. "I've always wanted to marry you." She whispered and looked away. "It's how I felt growing up and still do now."

"Then act as if you're ecstatic to be the bride of Raiden Charumbira." He said and looked at her expectantly.

Katsumi looked up at him and quickly wrapped her arms around his torso, pressing her face into his chest. Miyru smiled gently and shifted the bags in her hands.

Raiden's eyes closed softly and after a moment, his hand went to the back of her head to hold her closer. "Good." He said and breathed in deeply. "No let's continue on." He said and turned her around. Before she could do anything, Raiden grabbed Katsumi and pulled her back beside him, pulling her to his side with his arm around her shoulders.

Katsumi looked up at Raiden and closed her eyes. "Thank you." She whispered.

Miyru smiled gently and followed after.


	8. Chapter 8

The week seemed to take forever to pass, but finally, the day of the wedding arrived. Miyru had helped Katsumi prepare what she would look like until they had found the perfect dress and additional accessories. The wedding wasn't very big considering the time they had to prepare, but it was satisfactory for those involved. The wedding seemed to take forever, and Katsumi hated the fact that her parents were there. Having to hold her father's arm as he walked her down the aisle made her feel absolutely disgusting and she hated every second of it. She tried to focus on Raiden instead.

After the papers were signed, and the reception party had been going for a while, Raiden stood up from his seat at the master table. He glanced down at Katsumi and leaned down to whisper, "Head towards the exit. We're going to be leaving now." As he walked by Miyru who was beside Katsumi, he gently touched her shoulder and moved out to the stage. Everyone was hushed and Raiden raised his glass of sake. "I thank you all for coming this evening. It was a pleasure to have all our guests make it. Now, I know this may come as a very strong shock to two people in particular.." He said and turned to look at Ronikio and Sayune. "I have some shocking news for you."

"She pregnant?!" Miyako shouted.

Raiden glanced at Miyako and shook his head. "Better than that." He stated and smirked.

"What could be greater news to spoil a wedding than that?!" Miyako asked and shook her head.

Katsumi slowly moved to the exit and took one last glance at Miyru that smiled back at her before slipping out. She wished she could take Miyru with them.

Ronikio raised a brow. "What is it, Raiden?" He asked.

Raiden couldn't contain his smirk and he pointed towards the two. "You're both going to like this a lot." He said and chuckled.

Sayune looked at him suspiciously, not knowing whether to be happy or upset. "Get on with it." She stated.

"The thing is, it's so simply right under your noses, yet you still can't see it. You really never did take a good look at me. Well, it's not like you really cared to understand your child's friends." Raiden began.

Sayune's eyes began widening slowly as things began to click and she slowly looked at Ronikio for answers.

Raiden chuckled again and took a sip of his drink. "Remember how you asked whether or not you met me before, Ronikio?" He asked and smirked. "That's right...I was the brat down the street." He couldn't contain his laughter and he shook his head. "Oh how much you desperately tried to keep your daughter away from me. Yet, look at where we are." He said and motioned to the surrounding area. "You just gave your daughters hand to me in marriage! Isn't this quite ironic? I look quite different though, don't I? A little more cut and rugged?" He said and flexed his arms. "Look, I just want to thank you for everything. For allowing a month and an additional week, actually, to catch up with your daughter. Oh how many nights your daughter and I cuddled on the couch while watching a movie. Don't worry, the training was real, but it was partly acted out. I'd wake up and your daughter would have a nice breakfast for me. My clothing were always washed and ready to use. Dishes were done. She gives very good massages as well, just to let you know." He said and shrugged.

Ronikio stood up from his table. "You're telling me you're Kurai!? That you tricked me into giving her to you!?"

"Isn't this all so funny?" He asked and laughed. "We always manage to get into perfect mischief, didn't we?" He asked sarcastically. "Well, here's some ultimate mischief to add to your plate full of lies and assumptions. For years you despised me. I didn't grow up in a rich family and because of that, you stereotyped me as a poor dirty person whose tainted your daughter. Well, look at me now, Ronikio. I'm rich, ripped, and officially bond to your daughter by marriage. Don't worry sir, I'll take good care of her." He said and smirked. "Again, thank you. And have a good night everyone!" He said and waved before running for the door and exiting. He found Katsumi easily grabbed her hand to entwine their fingers. "I think Ronikio almost had a heart attack."

Katsumi giggled. "I could hear you. You sounded amused." She stated and smiled.

"Get them!" Ronikio hissed as a small group of his security guards ran after Katsumi and Raiden.

Both Raiden and Katsumi instantly turned when they heard the doors open and a bunch of men ran after them. Raiden shrugged and held his hands up. "What are you going to do? He willingly gave his daughters hand in marriage. It's his own fault for not doing his research. Besides, what does it matter who I am? He's throwing his daughter out to many men in hopes that one of them will take her." He said.

The men paused and shared glances.

"You've all seen my father beat me, right?" Katsumi asked. "Being with Raiden I'm free from him."

"What are you idiots doing?! Grab them!" Ronikio shouted.

"Grab me if you can." He said and threw down a flash bomb before scooping Katsumi up and rushing before the others could realize what had happened.

Katsumi gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck. "D-Don't drop me!" She breathed and blushed brightly.

"I can lift ten times your weight, trust me, you hardly way a thing." He ensured and chuckled.

Katsumi laughed nervously. "O-Okay." She murmured and nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck. "Guess we can't return for Miyru ever..." She whispered.

"Who says that?" He asked and shrugged.

Katsumi blinked. "If we remain here, my father will kill us."

"Who says we're remaining here?" He asked again. "What did I say about putting words in my mouth?"

Katsumi bit her lip. "S-Sorry..." She sighed. "Then... what are we doing?" She asked.

"What does it look like we're doing? It seems like we're on the run at the moment." He replied and smirked.

Katsumi pouted. "Fine, keep your secrets." She muttered.

Raiden sighed and slowed down to allow Katsumi to her feet. "What do you want?" He asked simply.

Katsumi shrugged. "I was just asking what you had in mind."

Raiden shrugged. "I have an idea, but what do you want?"

Katsumi shrugged. "W-Well... I-I've just always wanted to live in the leaf... that's all..." She murmured and laughed nervously.

"Then we shall." He stated and shrugged. "Any other wishes?"

Katsumi nodded. "Can you tell me what you thought when I walked down the aisle?" She asked and smirked slightly.

"Regarding the future." He stated plainly.

Katsumi's smirk fell. "Really? That's it?"

Raiden shrugged. "What do you expect? You looked...good." He said and half shrugged as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Good?" She asked and smirked.

"Before anything, I just want to say that a man is naturally attracted to beautiful woman." He said and shrugged. "You...looked very...n-nice." He avoided her gaze.

Katsumi giggled. "Admit it, I was beautiful."

Raiden raised his brow and stepped closer to her. "Admit it? Alright, I'll admit it." He said and took one of her pony tails into his hand. "You look childish and doll-ish." He said and shrugged. "Trying to attract me with all this gold and silver?" He asked and pulled her bracelets off to toss them to the ground.

Katsumi gasped and grabbed her necklace. "You can toss everything but this necklace... I-I've worn it all my life..."

"I know." He said and nodded. "But come on, what's this?" He asked and rubbed his thumb across her bottom lip. "Trying to colour my lips crimson? It was all I could do not to show disgust when all I could taste was lipstick. Your skin is already good; did you really need to become so sparkly?" He asked and used his shirt to rub her face.

Katsumi raised a brow. "M-Miyru did my make-up..."

"Yes, well...it's very nice." He murmured and continued to rub her face free from sparkles.

Katsumi winced slightly. When he was done she looked up at him with her bright pink eyes. "So in other words... I looked fake to you?"

"Sure." He said and shrugged.

Katsumi frowned. "Oh..."

"Well, if you keep putting words in my mouth, I'll have to start agreeing with you." He said and shrugged. "Stop and I'll tell you the truth."

Katsumi sighed. "I wasn't putting words in your mouth; I asked."

"'So in other words' counts as putting words in my mouth." He stated.

"Fine, sorry." She murmured.

"Now I want you to do the one thing I've always done to you but you have yet to return." He whispered and waited.

Katsumi looked at Raiden for a moment before leaning closer and pressing her lips gently to his.

Raiden was impressed at how quickly Katsumi had caught on. A smirk crossed his lips as he looked down into her eyes.

Katsumi's face turned red and she broke the kiss. She nibbled on her bottom lip as she looked away. "H-Happy?" She squeaked.

"Meh. You're much better when I initiate." He stated and reached up to tap his finger to his lips. "You're too conscious of yourself." He said and sighed.

Katsumi continued to nibble her lip. "A-Am I?"

Raiden raised his brow slightly and watched her. "Yeah. I think I say so indefinitely."

"S-So... will you tell me the t-truth now?" She asked and glanced at him, however her face turned redder and she looked away again.

"It was something more than I imagined." He said vaguely.

Katsumi gave a nod. "Okay."

Raiden watched her carefully. "What now?" He asked.

"Nothing." She said and shrugged.

"I know you, and I know that face." He stated.

Katsumi sighed. "I-I was just hoping you had more of a compliment than that." She shrugged.

Raiden sighed and looked away. "Alright, you were...incredible." He mumbled and scratched the back of his neck. "We should continue now." He said and walked past her.

Katsumi smiled slightly and followed after him.

The two traveled towards the leaf but stopped at an inn on the way. Katsumi had taken a long shower before coming out and finding Raiden on the couch watching tv. She moved to sit beside him and looked down at her lap where her hands were and looked over the wedding band on her finger.

Raiden stretched his arm and laid it on the back of the couch and leaned slightly closer. "What're you sad about?" He asked.

"I'm not sad." She said and looked up at him with a smile. "Just admiring the ring."

"Hm." Raiden nodded and looked back to the television. "Glad you like it."

Katsumi grabbed his free hand and entwined her fingers with his. "I-I... I love you, Raiden." She whispered.

Raiden glanced at Katsumi from their hands before wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her into his side. When she lifted her face slightly, he quickly captured her lips with his and kissed her gently.

Katsumi closed her eyes and moved her arms around his neck as she melted into his embrace. She never pictured she's ever be married to Raiden; growing up it was all she ever dreamed about.

Raiden chuckled and pulled away slightly while shaking his head with amusement.

Katsumi blushed. "Wh-What? Wh-Why are you laughing a-at me?" She murmured and turned her eyes away and pulled her arms back.

"Just as I said, as long as I initiate it, you're into it, but when you initiate it, you're to conscious of yourself." He explained and chuckled.

"I-I can't help it..." She murmured and hid her face between his side and the back of the couch.

"Why would it matter who starts it?" He asked and laughed as he moved away so that Katsumi was unhidden.

Her face was beat red. "I-I don't know..."

Raiden smirked and grabbed her chin to force her to look at him. "Aw...Katsumi is all embarrassed in front of her husband." He said and pretended to pout.

Katsumi's eyes widened slightly. The word husband bounced around in her head as she thought hard on the word and its meaning.

Raiden looked at her with sudden confusion. "Where have you been the past day?" He asked with concern.

She shook her head slowly. "W-With you." She said and turned her face away with a laugh.

"Then why so surprised when I said I was your husband?" He asked with confusion.

"Not... surprised... just letting it sink in..." She said and looked to him with a loving smile.

Raiden watched her momentarily before nodding. "Okie." He said and jumped back into the corner of the couch, bringing his leg up onto the couch with himself while the other dangled.

Katsumi looked to him and raised a brow. "What, now you don't want to be near your wife?" She asked.

Raiden rolled his eyes and grabbed his wrist to pull her to him, allowing her to lay between his legs. "Happy?" He asked and looked at her expectantly with a smirk.

Katsumi smiled. "Very." She said and reached for his arms to pull them around her as she leaned back against him.

Raiden closed his eyes and breathed in deeply before turning to look at the television. He would have never thought he would have married Katsumi and while he was enjoying it he also had fears that he was going to hurt her. There was so much about his life she had yet to figure out and he knew that if she ever insisted he tell her, it may ruin things. He sighed deeply and shifted slightly to hide the fact that he had tightened his arms around her.

Katsumi closed her eyes as she thought. She let out a breath before looking up at Raiden. "I have a question..." She stated.

Raiden closed his eyes and hung his head back. "Yupp?" He asked and looked at her again.

"U-Um... I-I don't... really know any better way to ask this..." She murmured and bit her lip. "I-I ah... I know we don't have to now... b-because... well... obvious reasons... but ah... w-will... you ever want children with me?" She asked. "O-Or... was that just an act to g-go with everything else?"

Raiden shrugged. "If we had children, they'd probably be the most rebellious children in the world." He mumbled and turned back to the television screen.

"S-So no?" She asked and nibbled on her lip again.

"If it happens, it happens." He murmured and propped his head up with his hand.

Katsumi let out a breath. "Okay..." She whispered and closed her eyes as she relaxed in his hold


End file.
